Cruel Intentions Chap 1: Return 2 the labyrinth.
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: I almost regret putting these next two chapters up for fear of what you'll say about me...I'm sorry if you hate it...but I finally got it up...
1. Default Chapter

Cruel Intentions  
  
Chapter 1: Return to the Labyrinth  
  
By: Kathy M Kidman  
  
Disclaimer: as usual all characters scept the ones I create belong to ( the late ) Jim Henson...so please don't sue me, you wouldn't get much anyways..  
  
AN: this takes place about 6 months after sarah defeated Jareth  
and we'll be introducing two characters.. Muriah, Queen of Elfs, and Goliath King of the Demons. The only thing they have in common is their pure hatred for the Goblin King himself...(( I read alot of fics, but if anybody already had people like this, umm..very sorry and I've read alot of fics about Jareth Being fae, but I don't understand it, so I'm changing his background a bit okay?? I mean it is just fanfiction after all...right? ))  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Sarah sat in her room, something she's done very often in the past 6 months, thinking, wondering, wishing..  
  
She's come to realize that once you've gone through an adventure like she did those six months ago, the labyrinth, everything, that anything else seems dull, uneventful, lifeless...  
  
Her own world seemed strange, all too alien for her. She hated it, she'd become a total outcast in school, although now that it was summer it didn't really matter what she did because nobody was interested enough in her or her life to even care. Her relationship with her dad had gotten pulled apart when that wicked woman who called herself her step mother started taking up his time even more and leaving sarah to take care of toby, who thankfully was over his. " Cry till dawn " stage, but was coming up on his, " get into anything you possibly can " stage..  
  
" Was what I did wrong??" she thought to herself sadly.. " I mean, he wanted to keep my brother, turn him into a goblin!" she thought angrily to herself, her hatred for the arrogant goblin king returning to her, then melting away as soon as that melody slipped into her mind, the song, the one he sang to her.. " He didn't mean it, it was just a ploy, just a way to destract me, keep me away from my goal.." her thoughts trailed off as her concideration took another turn..  
  
" He couldn't have..he wouldn't it's just not him, he couldn't care about anybody else but himself. " she thought dejectedly as her hope slid away.. she looked to her vanity mirror and ran her fingers through her now nearly waist length hair and sighed.   
  
So finally she decided to get some sleep, it was after all 2:30 in the morning, not so unusual for her any more, go to sleep at 2:30 wake up at 6..it was a trend she'd fallen into..  
  
That night her dreams were relativly quiet, thankfully for her no dreams of a labyrinth, or the dangers it brought, or the friends, and no dreams of the frightening...yet captivating goblin king.. " An angel with eye shadow " she'd called him once or twice..but the song, oh that song..so soothing, so..hypnotic, it stayed in her head, and lulled her through dreamless sleeps for weeks at a time..  
  
If only sarah was aware of just what was happening in the underground.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Muriah awoke that morning to the sunrise, it was a wonderful sight..  
" But it would be more wonderful if I knew..." she trailed off as she realized today was the day she was to meet with Goliath, to plot revenge against the man who had ruined her life so many years ago..  
  
" You'll pay Jareth, nobody turns me down and lives to tell about it. " she said her anger being reborn into her. After changing into something suitable she brushed her long hair and with help from her sister deseray got it into a french twist with ringlets cascading down her back..   
  
" You look beautiful Muriah.." said her sister smiling, her own knee length hair up into a long ponly tail braided half way down and then curled the rest of the way..   
  
" Thank you sister, now come with me, we are to meet Goliath today.."  
She said starting out of her room..  
  
" But what about breakfast dear sister, you need your strength to deal with him, he's as stubborn as Jare--" she stopped and put her head down.. " he's just very stubborn.  
  
Muriah nodded her head. " You're right sister, we shall eat, I'll be in the dining room in 15 minutes.." she said and as her sister left she stopped and thought about something..  
  
See, she still loved Jareth, but knew that he would never take her..and if he didn't take her one last offer, he'd die..But killing him would be the hard part, he was Vdian, and controled white magic. While she herself controled black magic. And to her dismay, white magic was too strong for her own power, so she'd have to have help, from the one person who could defeat jareth..Goliath, holder of the Shardon stone, the only gem that could revel the power of Jareth, but the plan was very delicate, it would have to be handled carefully for if it failed, her chance to kill him, would ultimatly lead to her own demise..  
  
She shook her head when she realized she had gotten so lost into the thought that she had subconsiously sauntered into the Dining hall and was just standing there. She snapped out of it when her sister called to her, and she moved to the table and they ate..  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Jareth found himself staying up till after twilight and then sleeping less than 3 hours, fine for him, his life became dull after..well everything happened.   
  
He'd stay up every night figuring out what went wrong, and what he would do now that the only person who had power over him, the one who captivated his every being was gone..   
  
Or was she? he thought slowly to himself.   
  
Being the Goblin King entailed many things, one his powers still holding strong after all these years...god how old was he?   
  
Vdian, and part transcential..His vdian mother gave him the power of white magic and everlasting life, and his Transcential father gave him...well nothing but heat ache, that also entailed his mismatched eyes, the one hazel one deep blue..  
  
His heart, his mind, was poisoned, ever since he was a child he never understood what his life was about, only that once his mother died..which to him is still a mystery since she was Vdian, that he had nothing to live for, and was left the kingdom of Goblins.. ' some life..' he thought bitterly to himself..  
  
He practiced evil with his magic, though his heart was truley pure..just misguided. How could one girl, one mesmorizingly beautiful girl have such a strong hold over him.. that idea still baffled him..and sleep eluded his grasp once again, so he got up and walked around the castle..thinking, wondering, sensing danger, but not knowing what.   
  
He formed another flawless crystal and just to hide away his paranoia checked the castle, finding it in perfect order..or chaos, whatever you wish to call it, he continued to wander..  
  
Just wishing there was some way to seem her again..but only by her own wish would he take her, he wanted nothing to harm her.  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
That morning sarah awoke at 6:24, just as usual, all was quiet, so toby was still asleep.. " thank god.." she muttered as she quietly walked past her parents bedroom..and downstairs. But just as she got down to the last stair there came a knock at the door.  
  
" Now who in the world would be coming to visit this family.." she thought to herself and walked to the door.. and when she opened it she found a pitiful sight.." Allisa! what's the matter!?!" she asked as she saw her only friend allisa standing there, sobbing into her hands, which turned into flinging herself into sarah's arms and crying..  
  
" S--Sarah..my mo..mom, and christie..they he, my dad.." she tried to get out but couldn't..  
  
Sarah led her back up to her room, after which she got some water, and some tissue from the kitchen.. apon returning she found Allisa to be a bit more calm but still sniffling, she was holding a book in her hands, and it seemed strangely, familiar.. " So you gunna tell me whats wrong?" she asked softly sitting down on the floor next to her friend.  
  
" It's horrible, they're all...all..gone sarah, they all they were coming home from the hospital after Christie had to go to the doctors, and they were hit by another on coming car..." her voice dropped. " they all died...my aunt was spose to come over to talk to me, but I ran away, please can I stay here with You sarah!?" she asked her eyes pleading..  
  
Sarah sighed and looked around. " I don't know Allisa.." but one look at her friend and she knew her answer. " of course you can..anything for you.." she said smiling her friend hugged her..  
  
" Thank you so much sarah.." she said pulling her short blonde hair out of her face..   
  
" yeah..of course.." said sarah, who suddenly felt dizzy, as if something was trying to push it's way from the back of her mind to the front..and she heard the song again, the hypnotic music..she could see the people dancing around her, she could see them, laughing, staring, even him, she could see him..but couldn't get to him.. everything was spinning around her, she felt so dizzy, like she was going to pass out. And just before she did she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she turned around. ' it's you!' she thought to herself eyes wide with fright and, confusion. ' but i'm not here, this can't be real..' and they started dancing, he pulled her close, as if to protect her from some unseen evil, she felt so, what was this feeling she was harboring..   
  
" Sarah, you'll be alright, I'll not let you be harmed.." turned to. " sarah, are you alright??" she looked around..  
  
' what? ' suddenly he disapeared and the world disapeared his last words drifting after her...  
( as the world falls down...)  
  
Suddenly she jolted awake when Allisa shook her.   
  
" sarah! are you alright? sarah wake up!"  
  
" I---ah! I'm alright..really i am.." she said with a strange sound in her voice, and she finally caught a glimse of the book. ' THE LABYRINTH '   
  
" You're reading that? " she asked a little not of fear in her voice..  
  
" yeah its really cool.." then allisa got a strange idea in her head. " hey sarah.."  
  
' no..don't even let her ask..' " yes?" ' damn you..' she thought to herself..  
  
" Let's try it.."   
  
' no, we aren't we are not going to try it. ' " why? " ' must you do everything i say not to..'  
  
" Come on, it'll be fun, what harm could it do.." she pleaded..  
  
' no no no no no..' ' maybe nothing'll happen, you defeated him remember, he has no power of you, what harm could it do?' her thoughts were completely scitzophrenic.." i guess.."  
  
" yes!.." she opened the book back up to the beginning.. and found the spot.. and started to recite.. " no, I mustn't say the words, I mustn't!" she said a little over dramatically.. " I wish...I wish..." and she acted it out a little bit, which made sarah smile..after the story she pretended to walk out.. " I wish the goblins would come and take you away..right now.." she said a little loudly..  
  
sarah closed her eyes waiting for something, anything..but it never happened..nothing..' see, maybe it doesn't work..'  
  
" Darn, I wish it really would work.." then she looked to sarah.. " why don't you try it.." she said smiling..  
  
' no, oh no you don't, don't you dare, don't!' her mind shouted. " ok.." she said plainly, but instead of taking the book she just recited everything from the story, to the ' The goblin king had fallen inlove with the girl.' to.. " I wish...I wish, I wish the goblins would come and take you away.. right now!" she almost shouted..  
  
and then the room went dark. " no! damnit no!" was all she said.   
  
" sarah?! what's going on." came allisa's voice as she grabbed onto sarah's arm..  
  
" Damn it! I didn't--" but before she could finish they appeared, the same spot as sarah did when she first started.. " oh no..."  
  
and she saw someone she never thought she'd see again, looking as elogant as ever...  
  
His blond hair fell to his shoulders, dancing in the breeze. His shirt was cream coloured with a high collar and large flowing cuffs. His ¾ length jacket was a deep, earthy green, having rich gold embroidery on the cuffs and lapels that glimmered in the light.   
  
" Jareth.." she breathed out which got a surprised look from Allisa..  
  
" Welcome back to the labyrinth sarah.."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hows that for a pathetic cliff hanger?? well I hope you like it and I hope you read on to the next chapter which should come out soon.. ^.^  
  
  
  
  



	2. Truth Be Told...

Cruel Intentions  
  
Chapter 2: " Truth be told.."  
  
By: Kathy M Kidman  
  
Disclaimer: I hope this story is good, because really I'm going by blind faith...  
(( BTW thanks for your patience to those reading my fics and going along with me!! give me idea's for my next chapter..plllease!! )) ** I HATE THIS COMPUTER!! ** added--3/13/2001  
  
Insert Fave disclaimer here------  
  
  
Allisa had a look of wonder on her face as she looked at the man whom sarah had just addressed as " Jareth..".. ' the goblin king..' she thought to herself..  
  
Then she saw the look in his eyes as he approached them, it was a different look, she'd learned about it in her psycology class, it's called..called..darn! she could never remember that one..  
  
" Welcome back to the Labyrinth sarah.." he said and walked up to them, a few feet from sarah..  
  
the first thing allisa thought to do when he looked at her was lower her head. " Your majesty." she said thoughtfully..  
  
And he smiled..  
  
Sarah on the otherhand looked totally ready to kill. " Why did you bring us here.." her voice coldly asked.  
  
" You called sarah, Only you remember, I listen to only you.. .." he replied with a strange tone in his voice.  
  
he was enjoying this! of all the nerve..  
  
" But, I defeated you, jareth, remember? ' you have no power over me?' she asked fitfully..  
  
" Ah, the line you could never remember.." he said tauntingly, but smiling lightly, which she missed of course..  
  
" Damn you Jareth!" she spat.  
  
Allisa just looked at her startled. " Why are you talking to him so rudely sarah??"   
  
In reply sarah only rolled her eyes. " You wouldn't understand."   
  
Jareth on the other hand laughed.. " You mean you haven't told your lovely friend here about your adventure dear sarah? I'm hurt.." he said feinging sadness..  
  
" You'd be in even more pain if allisa weren't here.." she muttered angrily..  
  
" Such words sarah, come now.." he said   
  
She looked up to him in pure amazement. " You expect me to be nice to you after all the hell you put me through??" she said and he merely raised an eye brow..   
  
" You kidnapped my brother!"   
  
" You called upon me, I did merely as you asked." he replied   
  
" As I asked, I asked you to give him back.."  
  
" I turned the clock back, gave you 13 hours to solve my labyrinth.."   
  
" And then almost ran me through the cleaners.." she said sarcastically..  
  
" I turned back time for you, I have never been kinder to anyone.." he said looking right at her..  
  
She felt lost as he looked at her..like he was looking right through her, into her soul..and the worst thing was she couldn't turn away..he had her locked..  
  
Finally after what seemed like eternity she looked down somewhat flustered.  
  
Allisa had a strange look on her face and finally spoke up. " so this..is the underground?" she asked..  
  
Both Jareth and Sarah had totally forgotten she was there..  
  
" I'm sorry, really where are my manners young lady, of course this is my realm, underground." he said and motioned for both her and sarah to follow him as he turned around and started back towards the castle..  
  
Sarah stood there, somewhat annoyed, and somewhat mesmerized..but shook out of it when Allisa called her.   
  
" Come on Sarah let's go!" and she muttered something dark and ran after them.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
A while later, in the shadow kingdom, which by the way is just beyond the whispering forest, Muriah and Goliath met and started their planning..  
  
" Muriah, how are you these days.." started Goliath cooly..  
  
" Stop the formalities Goliath, let's just get this overwith, so i can either win Jareth's heart back, or kill him.."  
  
' Either way I get to exact revenge on that arrogant jerk..he'll either die, or spend eternity with that she devil.' he thought devilishly.  
  
She gave him a look and they headed towards his castle throne room..  
  
" So Muriah, you have any certain plans for our dear Jareth?" he asked cooly..  
  
" Only to win him back, or kill him..." she muttered and they continued on...  
  
Soon the plan would be set in motion, as long as there were no interruptions or set backs.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Jareth couldn't believe it, she was here, back in his castle, ok, so she was ready to rip his throat out..they'd get past that minor setback..  
Now why she came back, could she have known about his pain, maybe from..no she couldn't know. Though she did look tired, he had noted, but as captivating as ever.  
  
" So, sarah, how have you been these days, and thine lady allisa, how are thee?"  
  
Sarah looked up at him and remained silent, while allisa started to talk.  
  
" I'm not too good, my family was just killed in a car accident.." she trailed off getting sad again..  
  
" Don't waste your breath telling him your problems, he's so arrogant, cruel, he wouldn't care.."  
  
She saw he was about to remark and knew exactally what he was about to remark. " Don't even say it!.."  
  
and he merely smiled secretly. " say what sarah..that.." he started but she just walked right through the labyrinth doors and with amazing ease led them through to the castle.   
  
" I'm glad to see you remembered your way around here, although.." he said looking back at Allisa who was looking around confused. " you could have waited for your friend here.."  
  
She rolled her eyes to herself and turned to him. " Well excuse me your highness, but she's here so she mustn't have been too lost, and i'm sure if she got lost you helped her along the way.."   
  
Jareth had an amused look on his face, and he could hear the sarcasm screaming in her words..  
He was happy also that he had prepared a room for Sarah, but allisa, well that was another story..  
  
" Anyways, I ran away from my place and asked sarah if I could stay with her, she said yes, and then, well we were here.." finished Allisa a strange tone her voice, she sounded perky again..  
  
" Peachy.." said sarah as he led her to her room.. she glared at him but once she saw the room she gasped..   
  
Allisa looked awe-strucken at the room.. " This is beautiful.."   
  
" And just think, this place belongs to Jareth.." muttered sarah evily but walked into the room..  
  
" Now Alissa, it's a little short notice but i have your room finished as well.. " said jareth and offered his arm to alissa who took it happily, which made sarah roll her eyes, and he led her down the hall a bit to her room..  
  
Once inside.. " Whoaaa.." she breathed. It wasn't exactally as eligant as Sarah's, but it was still awsome, so pretty.." i love it.." she turned around to thank him, but he was gone..  
" Where'd he go??" she asked confused but shrugged and went to the closet..  
  
Sarah on the other hand was looking around her room as well..She walked over to the bed and felt it.. " silk??"   
why would he do this for her..she thought and made her way to the closet..  
" ......." the dresses were beautiful.. " I hope he doesn't expect me to wear one of these.." she said but heard a soft rap at her door..  
" Come in??" she said and peered out of the closet to find allisa standing there in a dress..  
' who'da thought..' she mentally smirked..  
  
Alissa twirled in the red dress and laughed. " isn't it gorgeous??" she asked smiling..  
  
" You look devine Alissa, like a true princess.."said Sarah smiling at her friend, thankful she wasn't sad anymore..  
  
" Why don't you try something on." asked alissa looking around the room..  
  
" oh no, you aren't going to get me into one of those dresses, no thank you.." she said waving her hands and walking around..  
" I just wonder what Jareth's up to..and why he's so nice.i'm going to go find out.." she said and walked past Alissa and out of the room, down the corridors..'great, now I'm lost..' she thought to herself with a sigh of annoyance..  
" Go figure.." she muttered and continued walking, determined to get to the throne room..  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Muriah held the orangish crystal up infront of her, and with an evil smile nodded. " this will be perrrfect Goliath, I must say I am impressed.." came her sultery voice.   
  
" well I'm glad, cause I want revenge on him for everything he's put me through..." said goliath.  
  
Just as muriah was going to comment on how immature goliath was she felt a chold chill run down her back.   
" Somebody, foreign is in the underground, she has a familiar aura about her." she said and turned from goliath.  
  
" I"m going to go check it out.." and she disapeared leaving a trail of glitter and energy in her wake and the crystal floating..  
  
Goliath grabbed the gem and walked out of the room.  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Jareth walked down the corridors of his labyrinth, how strangely calming it was for him to walk them, no braindead goblins to drive him mad, just silence, plain and simple..he would come down here often when he was angered or stressed and it usually worked.   
  
So why the hell couldn't he calm down?? He'd been on edge ever since muriah returned..and ever since Sarah left.  
He knew muriah wanted him both dead and for love, but he also knew that, that would never happen, he'd found his soul mate..and what she'd do to sarah if she ever found out..oh, the thought sent a chill down his spine.  
  
Or was it cause he sensed evil? ' I don't like this..' he thought and produced a crystal, and looking into it could see no evil, but knew it was near, and then the crystal stopped on sarah's form wandering the halls, ' sarah..so curious..' and with that he smiled and disapeared...  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Sarah made her way into a room, it was bustling with goblin activity. she winced as one of them let out a ear splitting Squeel as it was kicked across the room which meant she was in the throne room...  
  
She looked up to see him smiling right at her..   
  
" Well sarah..to what to do I owe the honor of this visit?" he asked, his british accent clear.  
  
Sarah found herself speechless, but finally found her voice. " I was looking around.." she said avoiding his eyes. " is that a problem??" her question as defiant as she could make it.  
  
" Problem? No, not at all, my kingdom is yours to explore, I assume you know to keep away from the bog, and the oubliettes. " his voice taunted slightly but was said through a strangely warm smile.  
  
Her mental jaw dropped, ' was that a .....KIND smile?!' " I---I--yeah stay away from them.." she stammered out.  
  
" Is there any specific reason you made your way to the throne room?" he asked standing and walking a bit closer to her.  
  
That's it! she remembered why she was here in the first place, she took an involuntary step backwards and asked. " Why are you being so kind goblin king?" she asked suspiciously  
  
Sometime during the beginning of the conversation and the advancement of their ruler on this girl the goblins activities had ceased and they were all watching intently, which both annoyed jareth and unnerved sarah.. they both stood silent for a second before sarah snapped uncharacteristically annoyance plain in her voice.  
" Don't you mindless morons have anything better to do than this? why don't you go do something semi-constructive! if you can figure out how!" she finished surprising herself.  
  
At that the goblins got immediatly to whatever they were doing and started out of the door, scept a few, but those who left said things like. " get out now! she'll send us to the bog!.." and the room fell eerily silent...in a way.  
  
She turned from an annoyed glare when she realized jareth was laughing, heartfully, not evily, and THAT worried her..and the goblins that who stuck around which left hurridly.   
  
" what is so funny??" she asked.  
  
He settled down and smiled. " they seemed as scared of you as they are of me, scared them witless I do believe.." he said rolling his eyes and strolled towards the balcony.   
  
She stammered mentally that phrase hitting her again. ' You are cruel, Sarah. We are well matched, you and I. I need your cruelty, just as you need mine  
..' and she ran after him, and he stopped so abruptly she had to grab the door frame to stop herself from coliding with him.  
  
" Do you actually think I would actually hurt you." he said softly.  
  
she looked up startled at the tone of voice.. " I--well..I don't know.." she looked down..   
  
He laughed softly, but before she could inquire as to why one of the goblins ran in, clad in Armor and all and fell with a clatter..which startled her.  
  
" Your majesty! Your majesty!" he yelled picking himself up..  
  
" what is it?" jareth asked with a tone that implied that he was very very annoyed..  
  
" It's Muriah, she's--she's coming! she's near the gates! " he said flustered..  
  
" What?! " exclaimed jareth with caused sarah to jump. " well..Ugh, I'll deal with her myself!" he said and turned to sarah seeing she was scared..  
" I'm sorry if I frightened you.."  
  
did he just apologize? " you didn't..don't worry.." she said stubbornly..  
  
He smiled somewhat. " I think it's best if you go back to your room sarah." he said gently..  
  
" what!?! Why! you said i could explore!" she exclaimed and suddenly realized she sounded like she was about to whine and stopped..  
  
" I know, but this..woman isn't exactally one you'd want to mess with. " he said  
  
" You mean there's somebody worse than you?" she asked but said it with a teasing smile.   
  
" I guess so.." he replied and offered his hand to her..and surprising both of them she took it and he lead her back to her room..  
  
" Please stay here, You'll be safer here, muriah won't be able to reach you or alissa here as long as your within my magics power.." he said matter-of-factly and started down the hall...  
  
" But.." she started.  
  
" Just stay put.." he said and dissapeared..  
  
" Ugh! " she said and fell into a chair with a groan.   
  
Just then there was a knock on her door. " Come in alissa.." she said softly.  
  
" What's wrong sarah?? " she asked walking in the door slowly, this time clad in a simple purple dress with flowers all over it, more like a summer dress...and her short hair was back in a pony tail.  
  
" Nothings wrong.." she muttered..  
  
" Come on sarah, i've known you for too long to know that when you make the ' i can't believe this is happening ' face, that there's something wrong.." she finished sitting down on her bed facing her.  
  
" I have that look??" she said sighing. " yeah ok, so maybe I'm a little ticked off, but you would be too if you'd just been perverbally grounded to your room.." she said rolling her eyes and getting up..  
  
Alissa giggled. " Grounded?? "  
  
" Yeah, grounded..." she sighed.  
  
" Well, hows that for you.." she said smiling..  
  
" Yeah well..who's he think he is?! my father?, well granted he is OLD enough to be my father..hmm" she trailed off. " I wonder how old he really is." she got this really strange grin.  
  
" Grounded huh? why?" she asked.  
  
" Because some lady or something is here, I guess she's alot more evil than Ja--Mr. Cruelty.." she looked around the room again.   
  
" hey! Check out the mirror!" exclaimed alissa across the room again looking into it, or um..something.  
  
" What are you doing? hey, what's this?" she said and saw that it was showing the front of the labyrinth. " Hey! there's Jareth.." she gasped.  
  
" Yeah, but who's that lady?" asked Alissa..  
  
She had brown hair down to her waist, brown eyes that glinted, she was wearing a short white dress that barely covered her legs at all, white stockings and the black boots as Jareth sported.. " She's beautiful..isn't she sarah??"  
  
" Yeah..beautiful.." and almost exactally like Jareth, save for the fact she was female..give her a puffy shirt and jacket and she could be his twin with brown hair, mused sarah to herself.  
  
" sarah look.." exclaimed alissa bringing sarah out of her transe..  
  
" what's going on.." she asked  
  
" I don't know, but she doesn't look to happy with him." she pointed out.  
  
" yeah I know..hmm.." she sighed..  
  
" Come on let's go check it out!" said alissa exitedly as she ran out of the room..  
  
" wha....what? wait! NO ALISSA!! we're spose to stay in the room!! grounded remember?" she shouted worridly and ran after her friend down a corridor, and another..  
  
" sarah?" called alissa.." sarah where are you?!?" she yelled..  
  
" ALISSA!!! Where are you alissa!" sarah called out...then heard alissa calling her, it was far away but she heard it.." Hold on alissa! I'm coming " she shouted and ran down a hallway.  
  
" Sarah? Come on where are you..This is freaky..." she said as she looked up and down the hallway, but all she could see was dark, with the occasional flicker of light. Suddenly she felt a cold chill run down her spine..' sarah..please help me..'   
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Muriah looked at jareth, " what's going on Jareth?? take another child?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
" You should know..muriah, I dont' take children anymore.." he said slowly. " that past time got old quick.." he finished..  
  
" What? After that bratty girl beat you at your game??" she taunted..  
  
" She's not a brat! " he defended.   
  
" Oh, defending a human huh goblin king? I'm surprised.." she said smiling an almost feline smile as she circled him.  
  
" You wouldn't happen to like this..human girl would ya?? have a little crush?" she asked.  
  
" I most certainly do not Muriah, and what would you know about love, the last person you were married to, you killed for looking at another woman.." he said evily..  
  
" Hey!, I have a right ya know.." she seethed, then smiled. " she's here again isn't she..that, girl..what was her name again??" she asked her eyes glinting with evil..  
  
" And what makes you think she's here muriah..witches instinct?" he asked and hoped sarah heeded his warning and stayed in her room..or that alissa wouldn't get curious...  
  
" no, just a thought.." she smiled evily and disapeared..  
  
" Muriah.." he growled..  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
" SARAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the shriek rang out through the hallways loudly and caught her ears immediatly, she knew her friend was introuble..  
' jareth, this definatly wasn't my fault.' she thought.." Jareth, I could really use your help now.." she said through bated breath as she continued running down the hallways..  
  
The castle was as mazy as the labyrinth, maybe worse..and she wasn't getting any closer to alissa than before..though as she stepped a little further she felt a sudden cold chill and knew she'd hit the end of Jareths magic..and then knew she was geting closer..she turned down a corridor and saw the lady from the mirror cornering alissa.. " Hey! leave her alone you witch " she shouted and then regretted it. ' why'd I do that?' she wondered..  
  
" Who would dare talk to.." she turned around slowly and gasped, the girl was as beautiful as her, maybe even lovelier, younger for sure..no older than 15 in human years.. " it's you...the one who defeated The Goblin King.." she growled.  
  
Uh..oh, this was not good, thought sarah looking around, the hallway was dark, and cold, and she turned around to a wall.. ' damn you jareth, everything changes..' she thought sarcastically and turned back.. " Leave my friend alone.." she said as defensive as she could.   
  
" Oh, I have noo interest what-so-ever in her, child..but you'll pay, stealing jareth's heart, that's my job.." she said as she stalked closer to sarah..  
  
" hey, whoa whoa..Steal his heart? the guys so arrogant he couldn't.." she trailed off as muriah lifted her hand a dark crystal appearing in her hand, she closed her eyes and put her hands up waiting for some kind of pain.   
But it never came, she opened her eyes to see Jareth standing infront of her staring at muriah.  
  
" Leave her alone muriah.." he warned and muriah hissed at him and disapeared..at which time Alissa burst into tears again.   
  
Sarah on the other hand felt as if she was going to pass out, both from running and from what just happened.. She walked over to her friend, sending jareth a thankful smile and pulled her into a hug. " it's ok alissa..don't worry.."  
  
" I'm sorry..I--I didn't mean to--get you in trouble, I just was curious.." she sobbed into sarah's blouse.  
  
" Alissa, really it's ok..really, I thought you'd get the clue when i said I was grounded to my room, I should have made it clearer..I'm sorry..." she said too and stood up, smiling at her friend.  
  
Jareth on the other hand remaining silent. He watched the two closely and only relaxed once he knew Muriah was gone.. at which time he walked to the girls.  
" Alissa, are you alright..sarah, either of you , did she hurt you?" he asked..  
  
" No..just scared me that's all.." said alissa through wavering voice..  
  
" The only thing hurting now is my legs, the last time I ran that much was through your labyrinth.." she said sighing and was about to start back for the room.. ' ugh..' " one thing.." she said..  
  
" what?" he asked raising an eye brow..  
  
" how do we get back.." she asked..  
  
" Simple..remember sarah, take NOTHING for granted.." and he walked right through the wall and a little aprehensibly sarah and alissa followed, and they were right back in the hall way of sarah and alissa's room..  
  
" well..that was easy.." commented alissa with a little laugh..  
  
" Take nothing for granted.. " sarah repeated.  
  
And before either girl could say anything he dissapeared..  
  
" Well how's that for hospitality.." said alissa sniffling a little but smiling..  
  
So they were left for about 2-3 hours alone, to talk, for alissa to try on more dresses..after a while there came a knock at sarah's door..  
  
" who is it?" she called..  
  
" Garnet " came a small voice..  
  
" garnet??" she said slowly..and walked to the door, upon opening it she found a goblin, about half her height standing there..  
  
" Yes garnet..his majesty requests yours and your companions compn'y for dinner.." she said slowly..  
  
" If jareth thinks I'm going to eat with him, he's got another thing coming.." but just then her stomache growled, reminding her of the little venture, and the fact that she hadn't eaten all day, and even if Alissa had devoured the cookies she'd given her earier, sarah was sure Alissa would jump at the offer..  
  
" I think your stomache says otherwise.." she said pointedly but smiling..  
  
" That..is not funny.." she looked down the hallway. " ALISSA! want dinner??"  
  
That got a reaction. " Dinner?? Yes! DEFINATLY.." and she ran down the hallway and into the room. " I'm starved!" she exclaimed.   
" But we're getting you into a dress whether you like it or not.." she said and pulled an arguing sarah into the closet.  
  
Garnet smirked. " I'll tell him that you'll be down soon.." she said mostly to herself and she exited the room..  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
About half an hour later the dining hall was as loud and annoying as ever..and Jareth sat at the table, one hand at his temple, eyes closed, the other hand, by some other worldy force controlling itself from grabbing out and strangling the NEXT goblin that ran by yelling " TRALO TRALO!!" where in the world did they get that annoying word, and what it meant was still I complete mystery to him..  
  
And just as he was about to lose control of his anger he looked up to see sarah walking in slowly, and looking around...well with the hush that fell over the goblins, he wasn't surprised she did.  
  
And as stunning as she was, he wasn't surprised at the mindless idiots's reactions..  
  
And she was stunning, in a long, form fitting midnight blue dress, that accented her curves perfectly, the way, when hit in the right posistion the scattering of glitter on her dress sparkled like the magestic stars in the night sky. Her hair was pulled back into a french twist, with strands of her lovely hair left down to frame her porceline face, she looked so beautiful, no doubt alissa helped her..  
  
Sarah glancing around the suddenly hushed room, caught jareths eye and blushed..  
  
He smiled and got up, strangely enough they both had matching outfits, and he surely hadn't planned this. And led her to the table, as the goblins made their way to the table Alissa walked in slowly and smirked, and took her place between two of the female goblins who were chattering..  
  
she herself had a red dress that came just below her knees and flared a little, and her short hair was left down, but glittered softly and she had put in her contacts and sat silently watching her friend and the goblin king talk softly.  
  
Once the food came all the goblins started in immediatly, as well as alissa, she fit in pretty good.. sarah on the otherhand sarah looked at the food sceptically, most if it was human, but there was some stuff she just didn't want to guess about.  
  
" Is there something the matter sarah? are you not hungry?" asked jareth sitting, his food left un touched as well..  
  
She looked at him. " The last time I ate anything here, it sent me into a dream world, I still don't appreciate being poisoned." she said slowly.  
  
Jareth got this amused look in his eyes. " You're still stuck on the past aren't you sarah.." he looked to alissa who, at the moment, was talking and laughing with some of the goblins who were making faces and making her laugh.  
" Do you think I would poison your friend, let alone you??"   
  
Sarah got a sideways smile. " I wouldn't exactally put it past you again.."   
  
He laughed. " Well atleast your smiling.." he said..  
  
She gave one more sceptical look at the food and took a bite..and smiled.. " this is actually good Goblin King, but if there any, side effects, your dead.." she muttered.  
  
" No, I'm immortal." he smirked.  
  
" Oh sure, take the easy way out.." she sighed and continued to eat, her stomache, if it could talk would thank her for feeding it.." Speaking of immortality.." she started..  
  
" 924 " he said between bites of a salad and startled her.  
  
" what?" she asked totally thrown off her question..  
  
" You were going to ask how old I was.. I'm 924." he said..  
  
her eyes widened.. " wow..that's old." she muttered and continued to eat.   
  
" Not as old as some people I know.." he said softly.  
  
She left that subject untouched.   
  
And the rest of dinner went reasonably uneventful..  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
by the time dinner was all said and done it was 2 hours past twilight, and sarah felt as if she were going to fall asleep on her feet..  
  
Jareth, noticing both girls looked tired, said. " I believe you two ladies should get some sleep..you have a big day tomorrow.." he said smiling secretivly at sarah..  
  
" Big day??" she started but a yawn stopped her..  
  
" Hmm...come on sarah, let's go to bed, I'm tuckered out.." said alissa slowly..  
  
Jareth nodded to sarah but caught her by the wrist gently before she left the room. " Please sarah, be careful, I know you still don't trust me, but be warned, Muriah is very jealous, and she knows of you, keep Alissa out of trouble, and keep an eye out.." he said and again formed a brilliant crystal for her.   
  
" This won't...send me away will it??" she asked stepping back slightly.  
  
" no..take it, and if you are in danger just call for help." he said slowly and let her wrist go..  
  
She stepped back, her whole arm tingling from his touch..and she couldn't understand it.." I will.." and she left the room..and found alissa already asleep, dress and all, on her bed..  
  
" Night Ali.." she whispered and went to her own room and got into a night gown, took her hair out, and layed down..but just before she fell into a deep enough sleep she heard a noise outside her room..and noises..  
  
' oh god..' she shot straight up, and the door to her room softly started to open....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FINE (( for now )) hehe  
  
Please, flames, help, idea's compliments * which of VERY LITTLE do I expect *  
anything!! just please, help me here, again so so so sorry for not getting this out sooner!! I lost my disk for 3 days then found it in my locker under my late japanse work..heh..  
  
Well thanks guys and sorry for the majorly LAME cliffy..not even a cliffy..  
ok I'm babbling now..bye bye!!  
  
one more thing before I post this..please I can't get the next chapter out without help from you guys! 


	3. Terror in the Labyrinth

Cruel Intentions  
  
Chapter 3: " Terror In the labyrinth "  
  
By: Kathy M Kidman ( aka. sol-chan )  
  
As usual..fave disclaimer..goes here ----  
  
AN:  
Well folks here it is!! heh!! I'm going to right now thank two of my best friends..both awsome authors! for helping me here..they both gave me the idea of my short lifetime!! Hehe, I know it's probably already been done by somebody, but if it has, well I haven't read it..hehe..and I guess I have to thank the movie ' mistaken identity ' for helping a bit too..hehe ( thanks liz! thanks mist! )  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
As the door slowly opened, sarah thought about grabbing the crystal and calling jareth for help..but, there was one small problem, the crystal was on the otherside of the room...' darnit! darnit darnit darnit!' she mentally whined.  
  
So she did the only other thing possible, she took the top part of the vanity off, and took the cloth off, and moved to the door as it stopped.. and she threw back the door ready to attack..  
  
" Yikes!! dontcha hurt us!" cried out the familiar voice..  
  
Sarah gasped and dropped the pole..  
  
" Sawah..mad??" came the deep voice..  
  
" Ludo?? Hoggle.." she started softly..  
  
" The maiden doth not wish us present?" came sir didemus's voice..  
  
She shook her head and turned on the light in her room.. " Oh..you guys..I'm so sorry!! I thought you were muriah or something.." she started smiling..  
  
" Muriah..that witch??" said hoggle his face showing plain disgust..  
  
She laughed, " oh, where are my manners..come in, come in.." she said, and hoped that jareth didn't know about them being here..oh would he be so mad.  
  
" We heard from the talk that you's was here..well not YOU exactally, but in the words of another of those brainless goblins.. ' a very pretty girls come to da underground..' and I's knew right away that, that hasta 'f been you sarah..hasta 'f been you, no other girls' woulda come back to underground. "   
  
Sarah laughed. " well I'm not surprised.." she said smiling.." But guys, why are you here..I mean besides the obvious..you know that jareth isn't exactally the happiest with you guys..you especially hoggle, for helping me.." she said softly..  
  
He kicked at the ground. " Hey..as I said before..hoggle don't help nobody but hoggle.." he said.  
  
" But that's not true..you helped me didn't you??" she asked her brown eyes smiling..  
  
he stammered.. " I--I...I.." he stopped.. " that doesn't count.."   
  
she laughed again and knelt down and hugged him.  
  
" Ja..just don't kiss me..I don't wants to go through that bog again.." he said defensively, but then hugged her back.. " We missed you sarah.."   
  
" yes..we did fair maiden, very much.." added didemus..  
  
" Ludo..miss sawah.." said ludo and picked her up in a big hug..  
  
She laughed again, and once he put her down she sighed. " oh, you guys don't know how much I've missed you..I'm sorry I haven't called for you.." she looked down.  
  
" Why's didn't you call sarah.." asked hoggle..  
  
" Life just got...unbearable, that witch of a step mother only dragged me further apart from dad who now only says ' hi ' once in a while..and even THAT's a rare occurance these days.." she muttered angrily.  
  
" Thine maiden is angry??" asked didemus worridly..  
  
She looked up.. " just a little..not at you guys.." she added just incase that's what he might have thought..  
  
Suddenly she heard a rustling down the hall way.. ' uh oh...' she mentally sighed..  
  
" sarah.." came a soft, and obviously tired voice..   
  
It was alissa..now..how would she react to..  
  
" AIE!!!" She screamed and jumped backwards..  
  
So that's how.." Alissa!! alissa..keep your voice down!" she hissed.  
  
" what?! what are they!" she cryed..  
  
" The Names hoggle missy, and I'm not a what.." came hoggly stuffily..  
  
" Girl...mad??" came ludo..  
  
Sir didemus obviously ruffled up started barking furiously at alissa which made her jump further back, and she fell half way onto sarah's bed..and then off of it..  
  
' Oh god..I can just imagine what jareth would say..' she thought..then exclaimed.." Sir didemus please!! stop don't scare her, that's my friend..her names alissa...please don't! " she cried..  
  
He continued to bark wildly..  
  
Hoggle got fed up and smacked him over the head with his bag of jewels..and he fell off his ' trusty steed ' ambroshious..  
  
" Hoggle.." sarah chided..  
  
" Well hes was getting on my nerves.." hoggle replied.   
  
She rolled her eyes and walked over to alissa who was rubbing her back.   
  
" Owww...not a good idea.." she said  
  
" you alright??" she asked..  
  
" yeah..I'm fine..just fine." replied a truly shaken alissa  
  
" Well, since you said that..let me introduce you to the friends who helped me in my FIRST adventure here.. " she smiled and pointed to Hoggle.   
" This would be hoggle...he helped me mostly through it, though he'll definatly deny it."   
  
Hoggle huffed as a reply.  
  
And she smirked then pointed to ludo.. " and that big budle of fur is ludo, he's so sweet.." she said smiling softly..  
  
Alissa only nodded looking at them..  
  
" And of course we can't forget..the ever galliant.., Sir Didimus.." she smiled as he got up rubbing his head..   
  
" M'lady.." he bowed..  
  
Alissa giggled. " such interesting friends you've met sarah.." she said smiling at them.. " it's nice to meet you all. "   
  
Sarah looked around.. " ok guys..I'm glad you've come and visit and all but...I really think you should go..there's not telling what Jareth would do if he found you here.." she started   
  
" No telling??" came a familiar british voice that made her heart jump more times than she cared to choose..  
  
Everybody who had been talking shut up immediatly, staring wide eyed and jaws dropped. Which Alissa couldn't understand.  
  
" Ja---Ja--Jareth...how nice to see you.." sarah said backing away slightly..  
  
He looked around the room, mismatched eyes locking on sarah, oh she was beautiful. THen he caught her glance and winced inwardly, she was afraid, why couldn't she see how he felt about her..why couldn't she just see..  
  
" Having a family reunion are we?" he asked a little more tauntingly than planned.  
  
" We's wasn't doin' nothing bad majesty.." spoke hoggle voice shaking slightly.  
  
He moved his glance from sarah to hoggle.. " Why hedgwart..my old friend.." he narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
" It's Hogwart.." corrected alissa..  
  
" It's HOGGLE...H-O-G-G-L-E Hoggle!" he erupted, which caused sarah to involuntarily giggle.  
  
Hoggle looked at her.. " and just what's so funny??" he asked indignantly..  
  
She smield. " Nothing hoggle..just reminiscing over the conversation in the oubliette.." she said regaining her composure.  
  
Jareth smirked, then cleared his throat which brought sir didimus back to reality..  
  
" Rrufff, what a hit.." he muttered...then looked uo, shuttered and looked at sarah..  
  
And at almost the exact time sarah and alissa both yawned, then tryed to stiffle it.  
  
" I believe this is when we make our exit, thine fair maidens dost need their beauty sleep." said sir didimus..  
  
Hoggle nodded..  
  
" Ludo..tired.." whined the beast..  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes.." Then out with you all, the ladies must rest.." he said. With little more than a lingering look at sarah he turned and left,..soon followed by the others, all muttered goodbyes and goodnights..  
  
Which left a sound asleep alissa on a chair next to sarah's bed, and sarah tipsy on her feet..  
  
" Well ali, you sure know how to make yourself comfortable anywhere, even here in the underground.." she muttered smiling as she covered her friend with a quilt and then sliding under the covers of her bed..  
  
' Jareth sure is acting strange, I'll get him to talk tomorrow, but first..sleep..' no sooner had she finished her thought did she fall into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
One where for the first time in 6 months there was no dreams of a ballroom and the handsome masked king lurking..  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Muriah sat at the edge of her bed brushing her hair and mulling over the fact that, that---child! had stolen jareths heart, and she didn't even realize it..how naive!  
  
' How DARE she! she'll pay, Jareth'll pay.." she thought evily...  
  
" You'll wish you'd never returned to the underground young sarah...and that you'd never taken my love away from me.." she muttered softly, eyes glowing and a feline smile playing across her face..  
  
Now she had a better plan, no she wouldn't KILL Jareth, she'd take that girl, and kill HER, make jareth suffer a fate worse than death...  
Watch that girl he was so obviously taken by die..  
  
" Sorry Jareth dear, but if I can't have you..then neither can she.." she laughed darkly turning off her light and slipped under the covers..and into a deep sleep.  
  
For she too had a big day tomorrow, Jareth would be away from the labyrinth, the she would strike..  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Jareth softly made his way into sarah's room, and found her, as well as Alissa fast asleep..  
  
Oh she was breathtaking when she was asleep, her pale skin, so lovely framed by her dark hair as she slept so peacefully, what could she be dreaming? He thought to himself.  
  
For a minute he forgot the task he was to complete as he watched this angel sleep, her rythmic breathing entrancing.   
  
He gazed at her lovingly, longingly..   
  
She shifted softly and he moved back slightly, wondering if she'd awake..  
when she did not he let out a breath, one that which, he was not aware he'd been holding and moved closer to her bed and slowly, almost feather like, caressed her cheek, and moved some of her hair away from her face.  
  
Her eyes fluttered slightly then opened..his breath caught in his throat, as she looked at him for a second, pure innocence in her deep brown eyes..and then she smiled softly at him..   
  
" Sleep child.." he muttered softly and places a hand on her forhead and lulled her to sleep..and her eyes shut and she drifted back into sleep.  
  
Removing his hand, he kissed her forhead gently and moved to her dresser, placing the necklace on her dresser, one that which, belonged to his mother so long ago and moved out of the room silently, one last look at her and the door clicked shut softly.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The next morning sarah awoke to a * thud * and a " owww...good morning to you too..." from a muttering friend through a yawn..  
  
And the memories of last nights events either forgotten or put off to a dream.  
She smiled to herself and sat up. " good morning ali.."  
  
Alissa mutters something dark then smiles. " morning Sarah!, well, now that I'm quite awake, what's say we go for some breakfast.." she asks smiling..  
  
" AFTER we get changed.." added sarah..  
  
" Yeah, I know.." blushes. " I kinda fell asleep in mine.."  
  
" I know..you fell asleep in MY chair.." she laughed..  
  
" I know that, I'll be back..." alissa ran out and into her room..  
  
Sarah shook her head and went to the dresser where she found a knee length jean skirt and a light blue blouse, she put her hair up into a simple pony tail, and two braclets on her right wrist...and she also found a stunning necklace, it was a purple crystal heart, with a little crescent moon in the middle..." whoa..this is beautiful..where'd it come from.." she thought to herself but pushed the question to the back of her mind.   
  
She looked herself in the mirror and smiled. " there, I think I look good, now, where are my sneakers?' she asked and looked around, then spotted them in the corner.. " ah ha.." she smiled and put them on then walked out of the room, and saw Alissa coming out wearing a ankle length skirt and long sleeve shirt, her hair down, and her glasses back on, along with some high heeled sandals, and a necklance on.  
  
" Beautiful ali, just beautiful.." sarah smiled and they walked down the corridor, one to which sarah remembered from the last night..  
  
" You too, I just hope jareth doesn't mind us being up early and going for breakfast..." commented alissa..  
  
" Oh, I'm sure he doesn't, infact I'm sure he's up now.." she added smiling and laughing softly..  
  
And as she guessed, there he was, talking with the female goblin and motioning with his right hand about something or another.   
  
" Good morning all.." announced alissa which made sarah roll her eyes..  
  
Jareth looked up and smiled... " good morning ladies..i would have thought after the late night you would have slept a might bit later??" he asked noting it was only 7:45.  
  
" Well, I was, till I was so uncerimoniously dumped from my chair.." muttered alissa.   
  
Sarah had to laugh at the way she said that..such a hurt look on her face.   
  
" Yes well, as one might learn after a visit, the furnature, if not directly taken care of, tend to have an attitude about them.." said jareth, an amused smile playing acrossed his face.  
  
Alissa made a face and made her way slowly to the chairs, a new caution building in her senses about these supposedly tempermental pieces of furnature.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and sat down with a sigh. " oh come on alissa...sit, don't worry." she teased.. " I'm pretty sure they're tame.." she laughed.  
  
" Fuunny.." alissa sighed and sat down, glancing at the table, as if almost expecting it to get up and walk way with the food out the door..  
  
" Well, ladies.." said jareth, his amused look never dying.." I have some business to attend to in the Kingdom of Vdia...I'll be gone for part of the day, till atleast dusk, I'm glad I could see you though before I left, sarah, I have a favor to ask of you.." he started and saw her raise an eye brow..  
  
" What jareth.." she asked as a plate of surprisingly appetizing pancakes were set infront of her..  
  
" While I'm gone, I want you to look over my kingdom..I know you can handle it, because you know your way around pretty good.." he paused in thought.  
" And remember should you need anything, you have the crystal, and.." he produced another one handing it to alissa. " should YOU need anything, call as well.." he smiled, a feline, yet gentle smile.  
  
Sarah felt a strange twinge of jealousy creep into her stomache and blushed slightly.. ' what the....' she paused.. ' i'm not jealous..why should i be..not like her likes her or anything..' she nodded..  
  
And she started to ask..  
  
" If you get lost, just think about where you want to be, and as I said before, take nothing forgranted, use the crystal and you shall be there. " he said as if reading her thoughts..  
  
The idea of him reading her mind made her blush and she managed out a, " thank you.." and eyed her pancakes..  
  
He finished his breakfast and stood up. " now if you'll excuse me ladies, I'll be off, remember, take caution if you leave the castle gates.." he warned and walked out of the room, and, sarah was sure, disapeared to wherever he needed to be.   
  
" well..don't these pancakes look just delish?" asked alissa, setting the crystal down next to her plate and digging into the pancakes.  
  
" Yeah, just great.." said sarah softly... ' he left me in charge of his kingdom, why the heck would he do that??' she thought to herself but pushed it out of her mind for now, all she wanted to do was enjoy her breakfast, and then get out and check out the labyrinth, make sure there was nothing that eluded her sight, and find her friends again.  
  
After about a 20 minute breakfast bit, they both looked at eachother and sarah spoke..  
  
" I guess I should take you for a little..tour of the labyrinth, granted, I might not know my way around PERFECTLY cause i've never gone from the castle, to the beginning of the labyrinth, but it'll be an adventure..that way, you'll get to know your way around, and I'll be able to have a change to find hoggle and the others.." she smiled. " let's just steer clear of the escher room."   
  
" The escher room??" asked Alissa confused.   
  
" We'll probably end up there anyways, but if incase we do..stick with me..and don't hesitiate to jump.." she said getting up and walking to the window.  
  
Alissa got up and walked after her.." what's up??" she asked..  
  
Sarah looked out the window, and onto the amazing sunrise that was unfolding just on the horizon of the forest..oh it was breathtaking.  
" Beautiful isn't it??" she asked softly smiling..  
  
" yeah..something you'd NEVER find back above ground.." alissa smiled.  
  
" I know..so different." she looked down below at the labyrinth itself, and how, when the light hit it just right, the floors and walls looked like..a mini aurora borealis. " you know.." she started. " when I first came here..it never occured to me, that the labyrinth, this world, could hold such beauty." she smiled wryly.." All I could see were monsters, raging fairy's, walls, twists turns.." she trailed off... " i guess, well I never imagined that a place like this, could be so..so..ugh, just so--wow.." she finished throwing her hands up and laughing a little..  
  
Alissa laughed in agreement.. " hey, I know, let's go out and check the place out...you know, get a first hand view of The labyrinth at dawn.." she said twirling her hand and then herself and headed for the door, not before though, grabbing the crystal.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, and then took off after alissa..  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Muriah smirked as she appeared just outside of the labyrinth she watches Sarah and Alissa take off into the labyrinth, just a little longer until they actually left jareths magic..she made sure to keep herself hidden from any..natives..  
  
Strangely enough they made it through the goblin city with ease, and once into the forest, that's where sarah got stumped, cause she didn't quite get to---go through the forest..She looked warily at the peaches and said aloud. " Don't even THINK about touching the peaches here...they're bad! real real bad!"  
  
Alissa brought her hand down from the peach tree with a strange glance and then sighed. " but I love peaches!!"  
  
" You know what..I used to too.." and kept walking..she hoped maybe she would meet Ludo or Sir Didymus around..but wasn't too sure if she would..  
  
Alissa made a face and followed, and slowed down once she started hearing sounds, and cricks and cracks in the forest.." saarrahh..." she said slowly and ran after her friend and latched onto her arm.." what's going on..this is totally freaken me.." she whined..  
  
" Oh chill out, none of the bad guys come out till late...like the firey gang.." she shuttered.." We'll DEFINATLY be out of here by nightfall even if it kills me.." she muttered..  
  
" Let's just hope it doesn't..I'd like to see my 16th birthday.." muttered Alissa warily looking around still latched onto sarah's arm..  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes.. " I promise ya Ali, everything will be just fa--fa--fine.." she backed up and screamed as a wierd shaped spider crawled down the web infront of her.. " aiee!!! " she backed up..  
  
Alissa watched her friend then looked at the spider, who had a strange expression.." ....." she walked ever so slowly around the web, dragging sarah along, and muttering something about the blind leading the chicken..  
  
Once safely out of reach or site of the spider sarah plopped down on a rock and sighed. " man..that thing was...horrid!!" she exclaimed shivering.  
  
Alissa giggled. " and here I thought I WAS spose to be the one to freak out at little things.."  
  
Sarah sighed.. " yeah I know..." and got a wierd expression from her friend..  
  
" Gee..thanks.." she said wryly..  
  
Sarah cringed.." sorry al..didn't mean to put it like that..I was just teasin.."   
  
Alissa smiled and pulled sarah to her feet.. " I know, now..lead on mon' capitan.." and she laughed..  
  
" Yeah yeah..follow me if you dare, cause now we enter.." she started and walked around a corner..and said loudly. " the REAL labyrinth.."  
  
Alissa gasped.. " uh..oh dear..are you sure you know your way??" she asked uncertain of whether or not sarah actually DID know what she was talking about..  
  
Sarah sighed over dramatically... " Alissa Hollingsworth! do you think I would.." she stopped when she saw that the labyrinth, on her way..was different.." oh great..just great.." then she sighed..  
  
" What?? what's the matter??" asked alissa...  
  
" Well..I guess, I was wrong..oh...Darnit!! Jareth and his ' ever-changing labyrinth..' " she exclaimed then pulled out a crystal.." I wonder where hoggle is.." she said aloud and just as she said that the crystal glowed..and showed a scene of hoggle, near the entrance somewhere..but still in the labyrinth, shooting down fairy's..his old past time.." We can find him, we just..gotta be careful, stick close.." and she took off down one corridor..and it turned, and she followed it..  
  
Stealthly as the labyrinth would let them, they made their way through twists, turns, curves, dead ends, traps and distractions and were, as it seemed...in the center of the labyrinth..  
  
She half expected to see the old man and his cynical hat walk out..but instead..a strange half falcon, half----something, walked out of the bushes and looked at them...Groaned and ' mmmffff' ed at them..and then continued on..and a bunch of little animals scurried around their feet, once in a while going over their feet, sarah delt, but alissa..that's another story..every now and then just when it seemed too silent you'd hear a quick shriek.  
  
" Alissa..pplllease! i'm trying to concentrate here.." Sarah chided.  
  
" Oh..sorry.." she whispered and eyed the ground almost as hawk-entailed as she had the furnature...and she always watched the statues and fountains, not sure whether or not THEY'D decide to come alive and chase them..cause apparently in this place, everything was alive, and nothing was what it seemed..  
  
And just as sarah herself was about to collapse against a wall. " ahh!!" she fell through it and into somebody on the otherside..who let out a yell..  
  
" HHEEEY!!! watch it---why didn't you ever learn---oh sarah!?" it was hoggle..who obviously surprised to see them..  
  
Sarah got up seeing stars and looked around...shaking her head to clear the fog she looked at hoggle..or two of them.. " Hoggle..how nice--to see you.." she started and rubbed her head again..  
  
" Sarah?? you alright?? that was a pretty..bad spill ya took there." Alissa said walking through the wall with little more than a second glance and a shrug..apparently she'd gotten used to this place..well, she hoped anyways..  
  
" What are yous doin here?? tryin ta leave da place??" he asked smirking..  
  
Sarah shook her head.. " no.." she started slowly.. " Jareth left me in...' temporary rule ' of the kingdom, just getting RE-aquainted with the labyrinth, if that's possible.." she said sarcastically.  
  
Hoggle's jaw dropped.. " That rat left yous in charge of the kingdom?? Why'd he go and do that??" he asked angrily.." dumping the job on yous like that."  
  
Sarah shrugged. " It's nothing, really hoggle, he had to go to Vdia for something or the other, and needed somebody to look after the kingdom, how much can go on in day here??" she asked rhetorically..  
  
Hoggle gave her a ' do you really have to ask?' look.. " you's been here, you should know.." he retorted..  
  
She glared at him. " That didn't count..I was...was...occupied!" she defended herself.." anyways..know the way out??" She asked..  
  
He shrugged.." go through the wall..." he said..  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes.. " now why didnt' I think of that??" she asked herself and grabbed alissa's arm and walked through.."  
  
" Thanks hoggglllle!" she exclaimed and was pulled through before she could finish.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jareth appeared in Vdia, he had to talk to queen Eleshra.  
Now, whether he'd be able to get ahold of her, he wouldnt' know..But her being his aunt, it was definatly a possibility.  
  
Walking into the throne room he found her talking to somebody..he cleared his throat and she looked up.. " Well..jareth, such a pleasure to see you.." she said a gentle smile entering her otherwise impassive face.  
  
He smiled as well.." Aunt Eleshra, so good to see you again.." he said bowing.  
  
She shook her head. " now...Goblin King what was it you wished to talk of is there something the matter??" she asked concern plain in her voice..  
  
He frowned, his mismatched eyes becoming angered.. " only that muriah is back, and as jealous as ever.." he said angerly.  
  
Surprise passed her face and went.. " Muriah, but I thought she--well that's no matter..jealous you say??"   
  
He nodded.. " yes, jealous..of a girl who recently re-entered my life.." he added a little hint of something in his voice.  
  
She smiled a little.." Re-entered eh, this--girl.." she started but was stopped when she felt a cold chill run down her spine, and Jareth felt it too..  
  
" What the hell was that??" he asked...  
  
" I don't know, but I don't like it at all.."   
  
" Neither do I.." he agreed his eyes going cold..  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Muriah smiled devilishly as Sarah and Alissa exited the labyrinth gates and she appeared in the shadows near them. ' just you wait..' and just as her back was turned she stepped out of the shadows, a malice grin on her face..  
  
Alissa looked up and gasped.. " um...Sarah..we have a problem.." she said  
  
Sarah looked behind her and her breath caught in her throat..' oh god..I'm so dead..' she thought fear taking over and she backed up slowly watching Muriah come closer.. ' she's going to kill me..I just know it..' she thought.  
  
Alissa watched as well and turned and ran back to the otherside of the wall, where, she hoped, Muriah couldn't follow them..  
" SARAH COME ON!!" she yelled..  
  
Sarah backed away again and turned and ran as fast her feet would carry her through the wall and down one of the corridors..  
  
Muriah got a slightly dissapointed look in her eyes..but then walked through the wall, now aware that she could no longer use her magic ran after Sarah.  
' you'll not escape me this time child..'  
  
Sarah turned back and gasped, Muriah was right behind her..' I thought she couldn't come into the..oh god..' " Alissa!!! Hoggle! somebody..hellpp!!!" she screamed loudly as she turned down another corridor, running blindly hoping she didn't hit a dead end.  
  
Muriah jumped up and over her head landing right infront of sarah, causing her to backstep.  
  
" No! leave me alone you witch!! leave me alone!!!" she shouted loudly..  
  
" Never, I won't rest until you're dead." she growled.  
  
Sarah shivered at her tone and turned and ran the other way.. " Hoggle!! Oh alissa! where are you guys!" she shouted and then tripped, she felt a stinging in her left leg but got up hurridly and kept running.   
  
Muriah grinned a feline smile, as she knew where they were heading..and if planned, what would happen.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Alissa meanwhile stopped and looked around..and saw hoggle up ahead.. " hoggle!! Hogglee!!" she yelled and ran after him..  
  
He stopped. " what is it...ah..where's sarah??" he asked..  
  
" Muriah's after her!! please you have to help!" she said hurridly..  
  
Hoggle's jaw dropped. " She's gone mad! does she know what jareth'll do if he finds this out??" he asked incrediously.. " well never you mind..where'd theys go??" he asked..  
  
She pointed down the left corridor..   
  
" No..sarah can't go thats way..thats's the way of---well nevers mind..we have to stop them!" and he ran off as fast as his little legs would carry him, alissa not far behind.  
  
But she stopped suddenly.. " that's right! " she exclaimed and went into her purse and pulled out the crystal..thinking hurridly she finally got a picture of jareth, who looked strangely angry.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jareths eyes snapped open, somebody had called the crystal..he created one and looked into it and saw Alissa.. " alissa..what's wrong??" he saw fear in her eyes..  
  
Eleshra saw his expression and walked over to him.  
  
From the crystal Alissa exclaimed. " Muriah's after Sarah!! She chased her down one of the corridors, and I lost contact!! please Jareth you have to come back! I think she's going to kill Sarah!!" she cried out tears stinging her eyes..  
  
Jareth growled. " whhhat?!?! That witch, she'll pay!" he turned to Eleshra. " aunt Eleshra, I have to go take care of Muriah, please do not think me rude.."   
  
" Non-sense, please..hurry.." she calmly said and watched as jareth vanished in a flash of light.  
  
" I only hope he isn't too late.." she thought worridly to herself watching through her own crystal..  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Sarah turned one of the corners and found herself looking over the edge of a precapice.." oh god...oh god.." she thought and backed up, only to turn around to see Muriah behind her.  
  
" Now, child you shall pay for what you have done!" exclaimed muriah closing in on her.  
  
" JARETH!!!!!!!!" Sarah shrieked..  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
As Jareth re-appeared next to alissa he heard the scream, and knew undoubtedly where it came from, taking alissa by the waist he dissapeared and re appeared right behind Muriah..  
  
" Muriah..why do you do this?? you know I'll never love you.." he said..  
  
Alissa stayed silent and watched her friend, who looked so terror strucken that she could pass out.  
  
Muriah hissed.." If I can't have you, neither can she " she exclaimed and started towards sarah again, who took one step too many backwards..  
  
" No!!" shouted Jareth as he watched her yell out..  
  
Muriah grinned and caught her by the collar of her shirt and whispered devilishly.. " sorry kid, but now you die.." and pushed her backwards.  
  
Alissa screamed.. " sarah!! no!!"   
  
Jareth got an enraged and...fearful look in his eyes and saw her falling..  
  
" Jareth!!!!" sarah screamed in pure horror, watching the world fall slowly around her, as if she just jumped off the stair well in the escher room..but before she could get out her last sentence, she hit her head on a on the side of the wall and a warm darkness surrounded her, blacking out all thought...and enveloping, and almost strangling her..  
  
" No!!" he watched and re-appeared right beside her catching her just before she hit the ground, and hugged her unconsious form to him. " Sarah, please..please.." he muttered out.  
  
Muriah laughed evily and left the labyrinth knowing, or so she thought, that her job was finished..   
  
Alissa ran to the edge.. " sarah!!" and used the crystal to teleport herself down to the bottom, where Jareth was craddling her friend, who was bleeding quite profusly from a gash at the back of her head.. " oh no..please no.." she breathed out..  
  
He pulled his hand away from her head and saw it covered in blood.." No...Sarah, please...do not leave me, you can't leave me again." he whispered into her ear..  
  
And in a flourish of light they all vanished and then rematerialized in Sarah's room, he layed her down, not of course before he healed the cut.., and he saw that she was indeed breathing..  
  
" Sarah please...you can't leave me! My parents left me, you can't!" whispered alissa, and jareth put a hand on her shoulder and she started to cry softly..  
  
Sarah on the otherhand fought with herself, in her mind to keep the most prechious possessions in her grasp..her memories...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She's in the ballroom, only this time, she's in her blouse and jeans and tennis..  
" what's going on??" she asked herself outloud..  
  
Suddenly she see's him..the one she's searching for.  
  
She starts to utter his name, but the words fall formlessly from her mouth, as if she never spoke them..what was going on..she tried again, to call out his name, only the words never escaped.. ' why can't I call him..' suddenly it hit her, she no longer remembered who "HE" was..the mismatched gaze that so earlier had entranced her every being with confusion and set her feelings a blaze now was just another set of eyes in the sea of swirling thoughts circling her mind..  
  
Suddenly the world went black, and she was just floating, no music, no dancers, no masks, costumes, nor complete thoughts or memories, no words, no emotions, no tears..just her..  
  
She felt so empty, so alone..she tried to cry, but tears eluded her grasp as if she never called upon them.  
  
Suddenly she started falling, downward, she couldn't stop, yet now she couldn't feel herself falling, it was as if she was moving, but was completely still, this contradicted all rationality.   
  
Then it stopped, everything stopped and she hit the floor, she was in a white room, surrounded by mirrors..on the ceiling, on the floor, the walls. Every where she looked she saw her reflection..  
  
Closing her eyes she felt her reality slip away..and when she opened her eyes there was not her reflection, but anothers..a beautiful man, with long blond hair, a mesmerizing mismatched gaze, and words that he tried to speak, he was calling to her..but the words did not reach her ears, because she closed her eyes again and felt nothing.   
  
Pure and simple..then---she opened her eyes, and sat up with a gasp, and found two people staring at her.  
  
" Oh my god!" was the females reaction..  
  
The other, he looked, thoughtful, worried, reliefed, he had a mixed aura about him, something, strange..   
  
" Sarah are you alright??" he asked her..  
  
She tried to answer but found she had no voice..or did she?? She tried again " yes.." and sighed..  
  
" Thank god.." he sighed with relief..  
  
" But I have a question.." she asked..  
  
" What is it?" he replied..  
  
" Who am I??"   
  
And with those words his whole wold collapsed....  
  
" Don't you remember??" he pleaded..  
  
She shook her head.." I'm sorry..I don't, who am I?? and who are you??" she asked again..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HA HA...hows that???  
  
oh..well am i mean?? yes no?  
  
Oh....hope you like! Heh Heh Heh... 


	4. The journey begins...

Cruel Intentions  
  
Chapter 4: "The journey begins...."  
  
By: Kathy M Kidman ( or sol-chan )  
  
AN: oh gods..I'm sorry for that cliff hanger guys! and I'm sorry it was so majorly wierd, but that's what you get when you let me stay on the computer on a saturday night, till 12:30, chewing on Lemon Drops and Drinking Sunny Delight..hehe a very messed up fanfiction, the dream sequence, well it was just wierd!...I will try my best to have this NOT be a cliff hanger, (( though at the rate I'm going, do you think it'll be that way?? )) I'd like to thank, a friend of mine..** you know who you are ** for reminding me and keeping me writing this! hehe, and lizzy if it weren't for you and your suspension over shark infested water...I wouldn't be here right now...  
Oh, but I digress, ok this story has taken a turn..it's no longer going to be a sweet romance one until later..instead, it's going to get strange..very very strange..hehe..plus I've got 2 story plots going on at once.. hope it's not too confusing!!  
READ ON!! (( is happy she is finally over her writers block ))  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Alissa's face fell at the words Sarah said.. " You mean, you don't remember who I am?? or who Jareth is??"   
  
Sarah shook her head blankly. " No..I'm sorry.." she said softly..  
  
Jareth nodded slowly.." It's alright..I guess, after the blow to the head you recieved when Muriah pushed you over the---" he trailed off.. " well amnesia should have been the first thing I expected.." he said a little harshly.  
  
Alissa looked at him. " what's wrong?" she asked..  
  
" It's nothing.." he shook his head and stood up. " Sarah, I wish I could stay, but I have to go, talk to someone..I shall return.." he said walking towards the door.  
  
She nodded.."Um...alright?" she said questioningly..  
  
" Alissa, please, if you can, tell sarah about where she is. Try to help her remember, I'll be gone for a while.." he said his eyes flaming with anger.   
  
She nodded. " I understand, I'll take her around the labyrinth, try to see if anything jolts her memory. "   
  
" Ok, take care.." and he walked out of the room and down the hallway, the whole time silently cursing Muriah.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Eleshra watched silently the activities in the Goblin Castle, and as Jareth left she stood up as well.. " Well, Devona..I hope you up for one more visit.." she said softly and walked out of the room and transported herself to her dear friends place, in hopes that she would be up for one more Favor..  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Muriah stood infront of her nightstand brushing her hair, and smiling evily to herself, oh I did forget how evil revenge can be..she thought to herself and pulled her hair back into a simple pony tail.  
And looked herself over.  
She had changed into a short Purple dress that flared at the botton, white leggings, a Black Upsidedown cresent moon, and her black boots and she nodded. " Perfect.." and walked out her room to go about the nights business..  
  
Unsuspectingly to her though, a pair of anger induced glowing mismatched eyes dissapeared from sight into the shadows, prepared to strike..if necessary..  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
After everything happened, Sarah fell back into a dreamless sleep, and Alissa found herself wandering the halls, worried, angery, sad. Her family had already left her, her best friend couldn't leave her too!   
  
" Ugh! that Muriah is so evil!! " she shouted to nothing imparticular. " She's taken my best friend away from me!" she exclaimed tears stinging her eyes once more.  
  
She was torn between hitting Sarah upside the head to get her remember her, or helping to bring her memories back the right way..  
  
Alissa suddenly stopped..' her minds blank..she has no recollection of anything, not me..not the labyrinth, not Jareth.." she thought, and an idea came to her.   
If Sarah didn't remember hating the Goblin King..then maybe---maybe she could play matchmaker..  
  
' I mean come on, Jareth is obviously taken by her, and well..Sarah would have fallen for him eventually..so whats the trouble with helping fate out a little bit?? ' " Isn't that what friends are for??" she asked herself outloud and took her crystal out, and teleported herself back to her friends door.  
  
Upon opening it she found Sarah sitting at the night stand (is that an oxymoron?)  
running her hands over a small object.  
  
" Sarah? " asked Alissa softly, causing her to jump.." Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.."   
  
" Umm..it's ok..I'm sorry I forgot your name?" said sarah, who looked ghaustly pale..  
  
" No kidding.." she muttered.. " It's Alissa.." she said slowly and walked into the room.  
  
" Oh, Alissa, very pretty name, I like it.." she whispered looking back at the necklace in her hand.. " Hey Alissa?"   
  
" Yeah?" she replied  
  
" Where did I get this?? I mean who gave it to me.." asked Sarah blankly..  
  
Alissa's eyes widened slightly, now was the perfect time to put her plan into action..now, if only she HAD a plan. ' ok Ali, think fast, let's just..play this game and see how it runs..' she mentally pepped herself and replied..  
" A friend.."   
  
" A friend?" shadowed sarah.  
  
" Yeah, he's very sweet, he's the one who saved you, you know.." added Alissa quickly..   
  
" Saved---me?? was I in danger?" asked her friend..  
  
" In danger?? you were pushed off a precipace..he caught you before you were killed. " she exclaimed.  
  
" Really?? wow..I'll um..have to thank him.." she smiled.. " Was it that cute guy that was in the room a few hours back?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Alissa's heart jumped. She already liked him! this was gunna be easier than she hoped! " Yeah, that was him..do you remember his name??" she prodded..  
  
" Umm...Jacob...no Jared...ah...Jareth!! that's it! " she exclaimed happily.  
  
Alissa giggled " Great! You remembered..I'm proud of you.."  
  
Sarah smiled back. " me too..now too bad I can't remember what happened earlier today..or last night..or..whatever.." she trailed off and put the necklace on, what went unnoticed was the glowing that emmited for a second then dimmed into a small crystal and died..  
  
" yeah..well..it'll come to you sooner or later..." she walked to the door.. " say, why don't we go--get something to eat, then go for a walk..I can tell you about where you are..but, ah, be careful about where you go, stick with me..ok?"  
  
Sarah nodded blankly and stood up and followed Alissa out of the room, and down a hall..and she gasped. " Ack! what are they!?" she fell behind Alissa who giggled at the goblins who had semi-offended mostly-drunk looks in their eyes..  
  
" Them?? Oh their just goblins..don't mind them, their totally stupid! no brain, well..most of them anyways.." she smiled strangely and then sighed.  
" I'll never be able to get around this place.." she pulled out the crystal and said. " take us to the Dining hall.." and they appeared there, bunches of goblins running around.  
  
" Alright! which one of you is smart enough to help us out!!" she yelled loudly and two of them stopped, both females.  
  
" May "   
" we"  
" Help.."  
" You??"  
they said one after the other..   
  
" Wierd.." muttered Sarah and Alissa in one tone.  
  
The two goblins nodded..  
" I'm Dracona.."  
" I'm Tlanna.."  
" We're here"  
" To help you."  
" At anything.."  
  
" Ok that's freaky.." said Sarah sitting down in a chair..  
  
" your not kidding..." muttered Alissa still wary of the chairs and then she looks to the twin goblins. " Um...Tlanna..could you get me and Sarah something to eat?? anything human will be good.." she added.  
  
Tlanna curtsied and walked away, and Dracona followed.   
  
" Ok..now Sarah, there's one thing, and one thing alone you need to know about here.." she said leaning forward on the table..  
  
" What?"   
  
" Nothing here, is what it seems, and never---I repeat NEVER eat the peaches here.." she said, and remembered when she had been told that.  
  
" Why not??" asked Sarah..  
  
" Well---..umm??" she searched her mind..then a light went off. " cause they're drugged.." she finished and Sarah was about to question her just as Tlanna and Dracona walked in..  
  
" Dinner "  
" Is.."  
" Served.."  
" Lady Sarah."  
" and Lady Alissa.."  
" Enjoy.."  
" Call if you.."  
" need anything.."   
  
and they walked off to do..something..leaving Sarah looking at her plate and Alissa yawning.  
  
" Well then..let's eat---Alissa.." said Sarah cheerfully and started to eat her dinner, which was actually pretty good..  
  
Alissa nodded, finally thinking the chairs would be good, but just as she picked up a spoon full of soup, the chair moved from under her and she fell to the ground, the mashed potatoes going with her.  
  
Sarah had to supress a laugh and watched Alissa get up.." are you alright??" she asked after swallowing her salad..  
  
Alissa grumbled and wiped a bit of potatoe out of her eye and sighed. " arggh!! darn you chairs and your stupid attitudes!! "  
  
Sarah couldn't help it, she giggled and started to laugh and got up and went over to her friend, helping her up.. " Ok...well that was interesting..Chairs that move on thier own...funny!"   
  
Alissa growled slightly. " yeah..I'm laughin, I'm laughin.." and she headed for the door.. " yeah well..stay here, I'm going to go change, I'll be back.." she muttered and exited.  
  
Sarah laughed again softly. " alright.." and sat down to eat again, her chair being good and not dumping her. " well the foods pretty good, though I wish I could remember..anything, my past, yesterday, tonight..anything...but ugh..my head hurts." she said rubbing the back of her head..  
  
" Don't you worry miss Sarah, you'll be alright..Our king will make sure of it.." muttered one of the smarter Goblins and went back to work.  
  
" Yeah..ok..fine.." she commented and sighed, ' now if only i knew who this---goblin king was..i'd be fine..' she thought sadly and looked out the window to the twilight sky, the stars glittering and glowing.   
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Eleshra appeared infront of another castles gates..and a guard stopped her..  
" Joath..no need for that, I must speak with Devona, it's urgent." she said softly..  
  
Joath nodded and let her through. " take care Ele!" and she nodded and vanished from sight infront of him and appeared in the throne room..  
  
A startled Devona looked up, and a defensive frown turned into a warm concerned smile.. " Elese! my old friend, how are you?" she asked and went over and hugged Eleshra.  
  
" I'm fine dear friend..but my nephew, his--lady friend as been, ill treated, she's lost her memory." she said.  
  
" Oh dear..how?" asked devona walking to a table.  
  
" Muriah pushed her off a precipace..luckily Jareth caught her before she hit ground, but she did smack her head on the side and she's got a terrible case of Amnesia..and I think Jareths got a terrible case of defensive anger..so we should try to help in some way..shouldn't we??" She asked.  
  
" We cannot do anything I'm afraid, but Gregory of the Tembor Family in the easter village just outside of the Forest of Dreams could probably help..take her there..I can't guarantee anything but gregory is a good man, he can help..I'm sure of it."  
  
" Thank you Devona..Once again you are a great help to me..I owe you for this.." she said..  
  
" I've done nothing but give simple advice.." she said softly as Eleshra teleported to the Goblin Castle..  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Muriah appeared right besides Goliath as he was walking down the hallway, rather aggrivated. " Miss me?" she asked.  
  
He grunted a reply and she laughed soflty. " Glad you're in such a good mood." and she fell silent  
  
" Muriah, what do you want?" he stopped and looked at her. " I'm rather busy, we've got a crisis here.." he said rather exasperated at the whole ordeal.  
  
And you could tell, there were shadows moving everywhere, and where shadows should be there was none, the other people of the kingdom had either fallen under the spell of non-posession or were helping to try to figure out what's wrong..  
  
Jareth smiled maliciously at the fact that he could so easily mask his power, but yet cause so much damage. " you'll learn never to mess with the Goblin King Muriah, the first time was a mistake, do it again, and it'll be the last one you make.." he smiled once again and continued to listen..  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
It was now four hours past the time Jareth had left.. (( which means it was 13 oclock..^.^ ))  
  
Sarah was wandering, actually getting around easily. Looking into rooms passing goblins, never once stopping to think where her feet where so subconsiously taking her..  
  
Suddenly she walked into the escher room...and just as she passed the doorframe on a flash she saw a scene of a girl, a child, and a mysterious goblin king singing to her..nothing more.. she muttered out. " I can't live..within you.." and then looked around. " Where'd that come from?" she thought confusedly to herself.  
  
Just then another thought came to mind..and she said " please don't let me regret this.." and she moved over to the edge overlooking the escher room in all it's twisted glory..and without thought just as the clock started it's 13 oclock chime she jumped...high in the air and fell, fast at first, then slowly...floating, and on the 13th chime..She awoke in the silk laden bed confused..  
  
" What the hell was that about??" she muttered turning on a light..  
  
She felt shivers running down her spine, cold chills, an eery sense of absolute Dejavouh from that dream.. No! that was no dream she..her heart was still pounding, she was till thinking about it...what happened to bring her back to her room??  
  
She walked out of the room still confused but before she got very far a woman, who looked to be in her 30's..but she knew that couldn't be possible appeared infront of her.  
  
" Yes??" she asked..  
  
" I am Eleshra..and, I must speak with you, it is of importance.." she said reassuringly and they both appeared in the throne room of her kingdom, along with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo, and of course Alissa who looked totally confused..  
  
" Ok, at one second I'm brushing my hair, and the next I'm in a strange room..this is not funny.." she muttered and looked around.." ok, so what's going on?" she asked.  
  
" I have asked you here today because you are to go on a quest.." started Eleshra to get everybody's attention..  
  
" Quest? Hoggle ain't goin on no quest.." he retorted bluntly.  
  
" Hoggle...don't be so rude.." chided Alissa and he huffed.  
  
" Ludo...help??"   
  
" yes ludo you will help..you must protect these travelers.." she smiled..  
  
" Ahh..ludo help! ludo protect Sarah! ludo protect Alissa.." he cryed..  
  
" Yes, thy fair maidens shall need protectors for their journey! I---galiant sir didymus shall help them, make sure that.. ruffff...no harms come to them.." he finished barking..  
  
Hoggle only rolled his eyes.. " yeah well..ok..but why are we going on this journey.." he asked.  
  
Sarah had remained strangely silent this whole time..the people in this room, they all seemed...strangely familiar, yet she was sure she'd never met them before.. " Umm..excuse me, but could I ask something??" she spoke up.  
  
" Anything.." said Eleshra..  
  
" Who are you?" she asked looking at hoggle.  
  
" What?? oh..oh no, you's haven't lost yours memories have you??" he said walking up to her..  
  
" My memories..amnesia?? yes I guess I do..though I don't quite remember how I got it..." she trailed off..  
  
" Sawah no like ludo?" whined ludo..  
  
" Oh no ludo, she does like--well I don't know, she just doesn't remember you that's all, she got a bad hit on the head and can't remember anything.." she said..  
  
" Oh...sawah no remember...sawah scared??"   
  
Sarah spoke up this time.. " yes..Sarah's scared...worried, confused..but don't worry, I don't hate you---ludo?, or any of you..how could I, your all so kind to me..I don't know..." she stopped and looked at Eleshra.. " so what does this--journey entail??"   
  
Eleshra bowed her head. " You Sarah, as you know have lost your memories..but here in the underground, losing your memories is both a mental, and physical problem.." she started..and at the confused glances continued..  
" Which means that for everybody you will have to travel through our world to the forest of dreams. Because here our memories are absorbed into Crystals...and Sarah, well as soon as she touched the crystal that Jareth tossed up as she defeated him, it absorbed part of her soul..and her memories as well, and started a new crystal, Sarah's memory crystal. "  
  
" Memory crystal??" asked both Sarah and Alissa in once voice.  
  
" Yes..memory crystal, as they happen the crystal gathers your memories and stores them...they can only be called apon by you, but only in your mind can you summon in...which brings me to the mental side of the journey. "  
  
Sarah walked up to her as she started to talk..  
  
" Sarah, throughout this journey you are about to make, you will be tested..."   
  
" Tested???"   
  
" Yes..tested..the forest of dreams is not a place to take lightly, it's been given it's name for a reason." she warned.  
  
" What's the reason??" asked Alissa.  
  
" The reason is, if you let the mental barrier you create fall, you will fall to sleep, and the forest causes dreams that could kill you, could harm you, could cause serious damage to your stability, anything, so once you have the barrier up, you must never let your guard down." she said forcefully...which brought hoggle back to reality..  
  
" How do we form this..barrier.." asked Sarah now totally worried..  
  
" You Sarah already have yours.." said Eleshra soothingly, eying the necklace around her neck.  
  
" I..do??" and her hand automatically went to the necklace she was wearing that was now glowing softly. " This??"  
  
Nodding she produces a crystal, glinted blue and glowing.  
  
" A crystal.." muttered Sarah for some reason fear edging into her for some reason.  
  
" Do not worry, it won't harm you." she laughed softly.." here take it, this is---an old friend of mines, life crystal..although, she cannot use it anymore, it has any powers she held in this world. " she said holding it out to Sarah  
  
Taking it in her hands it started to glow brighter but dimmed, and suddenly she felt warm, safe..it was a strange feeling..familiar even..  
" Who's..was this??" she asked..  
  
" It was..Jareth's mother.." she sighed..  
  
" Jareths..mother??" she asked meakly and the crystal disapeared..  
  
" yes..now..come we must prepare you all for your journey, you must have everything prepared..for the journey will not just be getting through the forest, but to the forest..and to the village that lies afar.." she said mistically..  
  
" Ok..so what...how..I mean, how do we get to this forest, will it be hard??" asked Alissa..  
  
" Well, it will be tricky, for the King of Shadows and the Queen of Elves will be able to attack, but Sarah has the White Magic Crystal, and Amethysts, gem with her, so you shall be safe..do not fear them..." she assured and continued prepareing them.  
  
" Ok..I get's some of this now..but whats are we sposed to do when wes get to this place yous talking about??" asked hoggle..  
  
" You must find..Gregory of the Timbor Family, he will be able to help you.." she finished.  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
4 hours later at 6 oclock that morning..  
  
Everybody was in the front of Eleshra's palace, waiting for her to come and tell them their final instructions..  
  
When she did she walked up to each, Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Alissa and gave them a crystal.. " These are your barriers..they will protect you, but if they should shatter you'll be vulnerable to the attacks of the dream forest, so please be careful.. and Sarah..do not worry, you shall get your memories back, be it, by the crystal, or by your own will. Please do not worry.." she said and waved them off as they started on their journey.  
  
They walked for a minute and stopped as the sun began rising over the horizon, the forest of dreams ahead shading in pink, orange, gold, yellow, and purple, such a magnificant site..  
  
" Well guys..let's go, we've gotta help Sarah get her memories back....llleeetttsss goo!!!" and Alissa ran off, everybody else running after her...or..galloping..  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Eleshra on the other hand appeared in Jareths throne room just as he reappeared.. " Hello Jareth.."  
  
" Eleshra? what are you doing here?? " he asked.  
  
" I've come here to tell you that Sarah and her friends have gone on the Posession Journey..."   
  
" Posession...the posession journey!!" he exclaimed.." Do you honestly think they will be able to make it through the forest of dreams?? how could you send her...out there!" he outburst..  
  
Without flinching she continued. " Because Sarah has your mothers Life crystal, and her necklace, that YOU gave her..you must have known this would happen..and the others have their barrier crystal's with them..Sarah's will is strong.." she assured..  
  
He smiled softly at those words.. " and her kingdom as great.." he finished then looked up.. " so what do we do now??"   
  
" We prepare for their return, cause as I assume they will not find what they are looking for, only the answer to the question that Sarah has to ask..she'll realize it..and then.." she trailed off..  
  
" Then..then what??" he prodded..  
  
" You should know Jareth.." her eyes twinkled.. " think about it.." and she twirled once and in a flash of light and glitter she vanished from sight.  
  
" Think about it..what's to think about, they are being sent on a journey, a Trial of wits..of belief, of strength, and when they return..." suddenly a thought hit him..  
  
" She's not.." he sighed.. " I cannot believe her.." growled lowly but shook his head.. " I may not be able to help, but I can watch them..make sure Sarah is alright.." he concluded and produced a crystal and in a flash it showed a scene of 5 friends journeying to the Forest of Dreams..   
  
" Oh what you will encounter my dear child..I just hope your will is as strong as you say it is..I only hope.." he sighed..  
  
" Just beware, for underground even dreams are not what they seem.." he warned..  
  
And so the journey began...  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
To be continued....  
well..after 4 days of Writers block, and finally finding the right song to listen to...Here it is!! chapter 4..how was it?? please you've got to tell me, I'm sorry for makin ya'll wait so long..but I promise..you'll like the next chapter!  
  
Coming Soon: " Nothing is what it seems.."   



	5. Nothing is what it seems..

Cruel Intentions  
  
Chapter 5: " Nothing is what it seems.."  
  
By:....Me.. ** lol **  
  
AN: I swear to the gods that I didn't consider that a cliffy, but..ah..I guess my views on a cliffhanger are different from you guys.. Personally I consider like...  
Ending with---like an evil spirit from 4000 years ago swooping in, in attempts to possess them, and then not knowing till the next chapter a cliffy ** WHICH WILL NOT HAPPEN!! I SWEAR IT ** lol..  
Ok..well now, I wonder what this story will have in store..besides two songs, and a bunch of dreams.. (( or atleast I think so, with this story, my hands take over and my mind takes the backseat..so..lol )) * and thanks to EVERYONE who reads and actually puts up with my incompitance at writing fanfics * So um...enjoy!!  
  
Some Symbols: ( of my knowledge right now, some may be added at a later time )  
~ = * Sarah's POV in illusion *  
- = * Alissa's POV in illusion *  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
It was.. 11 o'clock that morning, they were already past the field of lies, and the canyon of fear, although, for a while there it looked like they wouldn't make it through, considering in the field of lies Hoggle ran off on his own accusing Ludo of stealing his sister ** of whom..well..eh, hehe ** and then Alissa accused Sarah of Stealing her Math homework that last year, which had caused alissa to get a D in that class.. ' or was it the lack of attentiveness and skill? ' But she soon gave that up once she remembered that Sarah had Amnesia and wouldn't remember it even if she DID take the homework.  
  
But they got past that little trial and tribulation..but then they hit the Canyon of fears..and Sarah got a fear of heights and by tripping over Sir Didymus almost fell OVER the canyons edge..but everybody helped her..scept Alissa who suddenly had acute paranoia..and wouldn't trust ANYONE there, but once she ran further and got OUT of the canyon she trusted them again.  
  
So now they were nearing the Forest of Dreams, all they had to do was make it through.. * pauses * the forest of illusion..   
  
" Guys..what do you think this place, the ' forest of illusion ' is...I mean..do you think anything BAD will happen??" asked Alissa worridly.  
  
" Don't you's worried Lady Alissa, the Forest of Illusion, well you's got a strong will, and good head abouts ya..you shoulds be fine as long as you concentrate on whats you want ta get done..and nothing else.." he paused and looked at Ludo and Sir Didymus..  
  
" Now them..I'ms not too sure off??" and he rolled his eyes. " I've beens through this place before, nothing new to me..just gotta knows what to concentrate on and what NOT to thinks of.." he smirked.   
  
Sarah on the otherhand, well though she might have amnesia she was still very suceptable to the illusions, as long as she concentrated.. She after all was big on fairy tales and day dreams, though they weren't all that sure of it..   
  
And Alissa..well, guess who forgot to activate her barrier..   
  
" Ok guys, we's approaching the Forest of Illusion, be's ready for anything, and keep concentrating on the goal, to get Sarah'ss memories back to's her.." said Hoggle and they all stept through..  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jareth lowered the crystal down from view and sighed..They'd made it through the fisrt two obstacles rather simply. He shook his head.  
  
" They'll never make it through the Forest of Illusions.." he said aloud. " Well, hoggles benn through it twice, he may just be what that group needs.." then he paused and looked around. ' THough I doublt Ludo and Sir Didymus will succumb to the trap, Sara and Alissa...that's another questions, they are foriegners to this world. ' he growled at the thought of not being able to phsyically aid them.  
  
" Hoggle.." his british voice warned to the crystal. " Let nothing happen to them.."  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jareths voice faded into hoggles as " nothing.." was repeated..and then Hoggle looked around..where had that come from??  
  
' oh well..' and they ontinued on..half way through the forest and still nothing happened..  
  
' Maybe nothing'll happen this time..' he thought hopefully...but a strange feeling in his stomache warned otherwise..  
  
And he turned around to find Alissa wandering off in the other direction.. ' no..Jareth'll kills me..!' he thought to himself and took Sarah by the arm and ran after Alissa..  
  
' No!---oh no, she couldn't have!' he cried mentally.  
  
Sarah was looking around while this happening and as she was being dragged across the forest by Hoggle she was suddenly drawn back to reality, and saw that Alissa was up ahead of them and looked dazed..  
  
" Hoggle!, did Alissa activate her Barrier Crystal??" asked Sarah who was now running on her own, but losing her breath, as Alissa had seen them, and by some disillusion fate decided that they were the enemy and was running away.  
  
" NO ALISSA!! STOP COME BACK!!.." Yelled Sarah as her best friend dodged into another bush and bolted..  
  
- Alisa turned around, but instead of a view of the forest she was previously in, she was back home above ground now. Granted she would have been happy if that were true, if she wasn't in the underside of the city, being changed by a strange man.  
  
" NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she shouted her voice pleading and she noticed the guy was now joined by another person, one whom she couldn't quite make out, though the figure seemed familiar. ' oh gods! there's two of them!' she thought fearfully. -  
  
What was her friend seeing in that dissillusioned mind of hers? Was all Sarah could wonder, she looked utterly terrifyed as she turned to look at them.  
' Oh damn you Alissa, why didn't you listen and activate your barrier crystal!' she yelled in her mind and saw they were coming towards a cliff at the edge of the forest, and ALissa had straight for it, with, apparently, no intentions on stopping.   
" Please Alissa!, please remember me! before it's to late! please stop!!!" she shouted frantically at her friend..   
  
- Before it's too late....they wanted her to think that they were trying to save her from something, but in all actuality, they were just trying to stop her to hurt her!, yea that's it..suddenly she broke free from the alley way and saw that she wasn't in an alley, but on the roof of a building. She turned back. " I'd Rather die than let you get to me!!" she felt a strange tugging feeling in the back of her mind, something trying to break free, but she ran towards the edge and..-  
  
Sarah screamed and as they broke free from the forests edge she lunged herself forwards towards the cliff and in virtual slow motion, saw her friend jump from the cliff like she knew what she was doing, and she saw her arms flail and she caught her friends wrist and landed on her stomache her front side going over the cliff with her best friend in tow..   
(( now that's a cliffhanger...lol get it?? * laughs softly then looks around..*))  
  
- Alissa suddenly was no longer above ground, well perverbially speaking she was..and she was---hanging over a cliff????? " HELP!! SARAH DON'T LET ME FALL!!" she screamed fearfully looking down and seeing nothing but rocks and tree's and bushes, and certainly by her luck, her death..  
" Please!! don't let me fall! I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry!!.." she pleaded fitfully.. -  
  
Once sarah got the wind back into her lungs she reached over and got ahold of her friends other wrist.. " Don't worry Alissa, I won't let you fall, I promise!...I won't let you die!" she reassured and heard a group of footsteps running towards them.. " just hang on, helps on the way.." she said and then..  
  
** Flash **  
She's running from somebody, though she can't quite see the persons face she is scared, scared for her life, for everything, she can feel the energy draining from her body as she's been running for a while it seems, she sees a clearing in this place...what was it again? the Labyrinth? yes that's it..she runs for it, and just as she hits the edge she yells out in fear and pulls herself back just intime to see the person, a woman, very beautiful. Very Angry looking at her, blood thursty and plain vengenge in her eyes..  
' please don't let me die..' she thinks  
  
Then the woman mutters something which she cannot comprehend and pushes her over the edge, she see's somebody's face and tries to yell out, then all goes blank...  
  
** Flash out **  
  
" Sawah! Sawah!! Ludo Hewp! Ludo Hewp!!"   
" Sarah, we're here to help don't worry! " came hoggles voice, and through a misty gaze she looked up at them as they helped her pull Alissa up over the edge and into safety..  
  
" Sarah! I'm so sorry..please forgive me please!!" pleaded Alissa as she pulled a very frightened looking Sarah into her arms and they hugged.   
" I'm so sorry.." she repeated over and over again..  
  
Sarah however remained silent, she was over joyed her friend was ok, that she was alive, but what was that flash, was it...a memory, a dream..something else?? she wondered, but then smiled softly and returned the hug.. " It's ok Alissa, It's alright, really just don't worry, your safe.." she muttered to her friend who was ready to go balistic from fear.  
  
At once Alissa pulled out her Barrier crystal and initialized it's energy, and felt a soothing warmth surround her, and she knew that as long as she was with her friends, she'd be alright..  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A small crowd of goblins had surrounded their king as he watched intently the activity's in the crystal..but dispersed once he growled.   
  
So Alissa had forgotten to initialize her crystal, and that was the fact, that's why she couldn't be pulled out of it..it was almost too late, if not for---what Sarah did, she jumped, that was such a close call..  
HE was on edge himself, that was a very good save, but why did she blank out when she caught Alissa's wrist?...what happened? he wondered, but wouldn't be able to find out until later, so he settled down, scowled at some of the goblins who as usual were being total idiots.  
  
Then once everything quieted down he turned his attention BACK to the crystal as the group started back for the forest, which they would have to go back through in order to make it to their destination. ' I just hope that nobody else has an illusion..' he sighed. ' but if Sarah succumbs to the forests trap, she'll be alright..' he assured..  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Once they reentered the forest, they made sure to double and triple check the barrier crystals..   
  
For some reason, the necklace on Sarah's neck was glowing softly..probably from the excursion, not like I do that everyday.. she thought to herself sighing.  
  
So they were on their way, Sir Didymus barking at anything, and by anything that includes, birds, butterfly's, anything that looked foriegn to him..  
Ludo was looking around confused, he groaned once in a while, but really nothing more, questioning on certain things in the forest..  
  
Hoggle on the otherhand had a first rate scowl on his face. After all this was Muriah's fault for ever harming Sarah, and Sarah's fault for letting that witch get to her...  
But it was his fault as well for NOT making sure to keep Sarah away from the otherside of the Labyrinth, so he was to blame as well..  
  
Sarah was content to sing softly to herself, and enjoy the scenery.  
And Alissa eyed every animal and insect that Didymus DIDN'T bark at and frighten away very suspiciously, paranoia creeping in after her adventure into the illusion world.  
  
No later than 4:30 did they come to a clearing in the forest, a village..  
  
It felt vaugly familiar to Hoggle, something strange about it..but they could use something to eat, both Sarah and Alissa had lost their packs in the woods..  
" Come on guys, let's head to that village, get some supplies and head out.."  
  
Alissa whined.. " Couldn't we stay for the night or something??"   
  
" No way Ali! we gotta move on!" cried Sarah..  
  
" Alright Alright..just asking.." she grumbled and they started for the village, un aware of just what they were heading into.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Eleshra appeared beside Jareth just as he looked up from the crystal..  
" so...have they made it out of the forest yet jareth??" she asked..  
  
" No..Alissa forgot to activate her crystal and got trapped, but was saved.." replied Jareth looking up. " what exactally did she see.." he wondered..  
  
" The Forest of illusion can only take pictures from your mind, memories, and fears and place them in an order that will entrance and capture your consious mind in..the illusions of those people, will be of their own making.." she said smiling in some untold secret.  
  
" what is that supposed to mean??" he stood up and asked.   
  
" You should know Jareth, and you should also know that no matter how strong a will young Sarah may have her mind shall be purged.." she warned..  
  
He looked at her aghaust.. " How do you know! What's that mean, what are you not letting on Eleshra!" he accused..  
  
" I am simply stating a fact, and hoping that my sisters son could get it through his stubborn and arrogant head what I'm implying. " she bit back..  
  
His widened for one second before going impassive once again..  
" Eleshra, are you saying that even with the powers she herself holds, she can still fall victim to these traps? " he asked.  
  
" You should already know that answer jareth, now do you know the answer to the question of what will happen when she does? " she asked before vanishing, leaving him there staring at empty space, his mind in a flurry...  
what could she have meant by that..what, could he..His minds own eye suddenly caught a glimpse of hope and he turned back to the crystal and watched as they entered a village..  
  
" So that's where she'll fall victim to the trap of the illusion forest, and if I know Sarah she'll try to make this difficult.." he trailed off.. ' i'll just have to make sure to help her along the way...'   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Well as they entered the village, it seemed pretty normal, well for this place, there were humans, or well, whatever was human to the underground.  
Elfs, goblins, lots of different people...  
  
" This place is pretty cool, I wonder where we are??" asked Alissa softly.  
  
" Where you are dear??" asked one of the taller elfs walking up.  
" yes, where are we??" repeated Alissa..   
" Why your in...adderville, the best place for a party after nightfall!!!!" he shouted and ran off..  
  
" Well..that was different.." said Sarah smiling..  
  
" Beh!! Them's outside elves are all alike, rude and obnoxious.." he said and groaned..   
  
Sarah and Alissa giggled at a secret joke and then walked on..  
  
" Hello, my good travelers, you seem tired, come, you must rest.." said one woman..  
  
" Well, we have been traveling since early this morning, no real rest.." said sarah thoughtfully.. " ok.." and they followed her to her home..  
  
" You stay here for now, I must go prepare for party, please make yourself at home. " she said smiling and looked around.. " need anything, call david, he'll help you.." and she left the house her short blue hair floating behind her..  
  
Alissa looked around. " This is pretty cool.." she said..  
  
" I know, isn't it??" Giggled Sarah sitting down on a chair..  
  
" Beh.." muttered hoggle..  
  
Ludo and Sir Didymus had stayed out and were exploring the town, not like ludo would fit IN the house anyways.  
  
" So what now??" asked hoggle..  
  
" Now we...rest.." said Alissa plopping down on a chair herself and sighing..  
  
" Heh, sounds good to me.." he agreed..  
  
Suddenly a man with just past his shoulder length brown hair walked into the room... " You are here no?? so you should come to the party tonight, dance with us.." he offered...  
  
Sarah shook her head.. " well i don't know.."  
  
" Hoggle don't dance when he's been up since 6 this morning.." grumbled hoggle which got a laugh from everyone..  
  
" Yes, traveling the forest is hard, but this dance will rejuvinate your spirit.." he continued on..  
  
".....well, we'll think about it ok?" said Sarah looking around lazily..  
  
" That'll be good, I'll be just outside the cottage if you need anything.." and he took his leave smiling and whistling.  
  
Alissa fell backwards on the floor, curled up and immediatly fell to sleep, beaten from the days events..  
  
Hoggle took her idea and fell asleep on the chair sitting down..while Sarah just walked around the house Lazily, till she found herself back in the room she was set up in and layed down, " comfy.." she noted and layed down, and with the help of a cool, relaxing breeze, she fell into a light sleep..  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
about 5 hours later, dark had set in and Sarah awoke to the sounds of music from afar, and to a laughing Alissa..   
  
' what's going on..' she wondered.. and she sauntered into the living room, and found alissa smiling and hoggle rolling his eyes..  
  
" Come on Sarah, we were just invited to the party outside, let's go..please!!!" she pleaded..  
  
Sarah thought for a second but before she could answer either on the contrary or affirmative, she was dragged out the door..  
" LETS GOOOOO" Cheered Alissa and ran out the door laughing, just as the music ** to safety dance ** starts.. (( see the music video? if yes, that's the guy singing, and THAT's what the whole thing will be about.. ))  
  
David smiled as the entered the town square, and with a swift grab, Sarah's necklace was off her neck without even a second glance..or notice..  
  
Ssss-Aaaa-Ffff-Eeee-Tttt-Yyyy  
Safety-Dance!  
  
Sarah giggled and then started to dance around a little..  
Ah we can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind  
Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're are no friends of mine  
  
Hoggle scowled at the words and sat down grumbling softly...  
  
  
I say, we can go where we want to, A place where they will never find  
And we can act like we come from out of this world  
Leave the real one far behind,  
and we can dance  
  
Suddenly her world spun as she was pulled to the middle of the circle that was made, and he started dancing with her in the middle...  
  
We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind  
Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're are no friends of mine  
  
Alissa was clapping and dancing in her place and she looked to Hoggle who just scowled.. " come on hoggle, dance with me!!!"   
  
" Hoggle don't dance, specially not with these creeps.." he muttered..  
  
Alissa just giggled. " suit yourself, and she was swept away by another man, and danced around the circle, laughing and singing..  
  
I say, we can go where we want to a place where they will never find  
And we can act like we come from out of this world  
Leave the real one far behind  
and we can dance.  
  
Francois!  
  
Suddenly in a spin, she was in a short blue dress, with a light blue outfit, her hair up in a pony tail, everything was glittering and spinning, and she stopped for a second and saw a total transformation of the world she just saw...  
  
Ah we can go when we want to the night is young and so am I  
And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet  
and surprise 'em with the victory cry  
  
Then the normal people she saw standing in the circle were now wearing exotic and strange outfits, with purple streaked with silver hair, or red and orange hair, wild and wacky outfits, everything was totally different, even hoggle who looked utterly disgusted, she couldn't help from laughing, she didn't even notice the light headed feeling she was getting..  
  
I Say we can act if want to if we don't nobody will  
And you can act real rude and totally removed  
And i can act like an imbecile  
I say we can dance, we can dance everything out control  
  
Everybody in the circle broke up and just scattered throughout the town, the fire roared, the colors spun, it was like an undergrounds version of the 1960's and seventies...  
  
We can dance, we can dance we're doing it wall to wall  
We can dance, we can dance everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance everybody takin' the chance  
Safety dance  
Oh well the safety dance  
Ah yes the safety dance  
  
Ssss-Aaaa-Ffff-Eeee-Tttt-Yyyy  
Safety-Dance  
  
We can dance if we want to, we've got all your life and mine  
As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it  
Everything'll work out right  
  
David flashed her a very strange smile and took his leave a few feet away from her..something was wrong..  
  
I say, we can dance if we want to we can leave your friends behind  
Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're are no friends of mine  
  
Suddenly Hoggle looked up from his seat and saw the look on sarah's face, and that---' good spirits! she's lost the necklace!!' he exclaimed mentally and jumped up, but was pushed a little back by a bunch of people launging and dancing.. " SARAH!!! Sarah!! the neck--ahgn...." and he fell over..  
  
I say we can dance, we can dance everything out control  
We can dance, we can dance we're doing it wall to wall  
We can dance, we can dance everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance everybody's takin' the chance  
  
Sarah wasn't sure whether it was from exertion, but suddenly she felt tired, but hyper, she couldn't understand it, and suddenly like something else not so long ago, her world started to spin, faces, masks.. and she realized that ..  
' oh no..the necklace!! my necklace! ' she screamed and saw David holding it in his hand..  
  
Oh Well the safety dance  
ah yes the safety dance  
  
She grabbed for it, but he moved out of her way and she knocked into somebody else.. " excuse me.." she muttered and ran after him, dancing so agile as he was..he was in on this! how could she be so foolish..  
  
' give in sarah, just let the power of illusion take over your mind..' a voice floated through to her..   
  
Oh well the safety dance  
Oh well the safety dance  
Oh yes the safety dance  
Oh the safety dance yeah  
  
She finally reached him, but was too dizzy to stand straight, but in a fit of luck she snatched at the necklace in his hands and, ' yes! I got it..' she exclaimed fit fully, but even as it started glowing it was too late, she was too far gone..'   
  
Oh it's the safety dance  
It's the safety dance  
  
And in slow motion her world spun, and saw Alissa gasp and run towards her, as well as hoggle...' No! I can't give in....' she thought quietly and stumbled and started to fall..  
  
Well it's the safety dance  
Oh it's the safety dance  
  
" SARAH!! NO!! Don't let them get to you Sarah!!!" exclaimed Alissa running towards her as her friend fell...  
  
Oh it's the safety dance  
Oh it's the safety dance  
Oh it's the safety dance  
  
And suddenly she hit the ground and a warm silence and darkness surrounded her, blanketing her senses..  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jareth had watched the scene with jaded hope, and realized as soon as he'd seen that that Jerk David had the necklace, that Sarah would soon succumb to the trap of illusion.   
  
And his predictions were correct, for he soon saw her stumble and fall, and begin her own challenge of the unconsious mind.  
  
It was time to help, even if he couldn't be there in person, he had control over dreams and the mind, he just hoped her will wasn't so strong that he would not be able to help her survive the battle she was about to proceed into.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Sarah opened her eyes and was no longer in the village, or for that matter the forest of illusion, she was, in a white room, no doors, windows, mirrors, people, just pure white..  
  
' Where am I??' she thought in confusion.  
  
" In your own mind.." came a chillingly familiar voice from behind her..  
  
" what?!" she turned around and was almost face to face with Jareth. She took an involuntary step backwards.. " Who..are you?" she asked fear creeping into her voice..  
  
His face flickered with something that could have been pain..or loss, and he said. " A friend.."   
  
A friend? here to help her, wait--why would she NEED help, well, maybe cause she had no clue where she was..  
  
" A friend?" she repeated, and at his nod.. " so, am I awake? or asleep or something? " she questioned.  
  
" Oh, your awake..physically anyways..your mind has been purged, you've fallen into an illusion.." he started..  
  
She gasped. " So your nothing but an illusion???"   
  
He shook his head. " No, I am real, well, I am as real as you, I am no where near you in the consious world, I am back at the, my kingdom. But I am here to help you through this illusion." he finished softly..  
  
" Why would I need help? " she glared up at him...gods was he handsome..  
  
" Because, you are like me in ways...you have powers that you won't even begin to understand.." he added, hope filling his heart that something he said would trigger her memory, bring her back to him.  
  
" Powers??" she asked suspiciously..  
  
" Yes powers, some won't be born upon you till you are older but some you have now." he smiled gently at what he was about to say..  
" Even if you don't remember, you've had bad experiances with this--certain power.." he produced a crystal and it glowed then disapeared, seeming by it's own will..  
  
She looked at him, it did seem familliar, the crystal, the feeling she got both being around him, and his powers..and from what she could tell, he was very powerful, not arrogant, but, very confident..  
  
Oh if only she knew how she felt about him BEFORE the accident, how she felt he was cruel, arrogant, could love nobody or nothing but himself.  
  
He accused her of being stuck in the past at one point, but now it seemed she didn't even have a past to be stuck on, or look back to...  
  
She sighed. " So what's my power.." she asked..  
  
He shook his head.. " hold out your hand.." he ordered slowly..  
  
" Why..." she said quizically..  
  
He looked at her, still stubborn.. " Just do it Sarah, for once do not question my orders.."   
  
Whoa, he sounded mad..so she held out her hand slowly. " Now what?"  
  
" Now concentrate on the power within, think of nothing but the power you wish to uncover. "   
  
She closed her eyes, mentally anyways and for a minute there was pure silence..  
  
His hopes seemed to fade, but before all hope was lost on the love he held for this child a brilliant crystal formed in her hands, it glowed brightly, and Sarah opened her eyes.. " hey?? how did that get there?" she asked..  
  
He chuckled. " You formed it.." he said softly..  
  
" I formed it? what does it do?" she looked from the crystal up to him, and back at the crystal..   
  
" Anything you wish it to do.." he answered.  
  
" Anything??" she repeated...and she closed her eyes. ' prove to me, the powers you hold, show me something from..' she lost her thought and breathed.. ' my past..'   
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the crystal, and the scene of a girl, wait a scene of her, In a ball room, people staring at her, the faces behind the masks taunting and mocking her, as if some unheard anger they take out on this child...she looked like she was looking for something, no wait someone..but what could it be..  
  
Jareth got a sad look of rememberance in his eyes at that scene, and closed his eyes...  
  
Suddenly the girl saw who was she looking for, the man, he seemed so familiar, he had an airy sense of Love and Dissapointment in his eyes, like he knew he had succeeded to a point, but knew he would lose something very soon..  
They started to dance, and suddenly she crystal dropped from her grasp and popped like a bubble into oblivion.. ~  
  
Jareth looked into his crystal at the girl who was now wandering from the village, and into the forest...  
  
And her friends where no where in sight, they must be stuck back in town..  
He hoped they were alright, but knew they'd escape if the need arised, right now he consentrated on the task at hand, to keep Sarah away from the cliff, and make sure to guide her through this illusion with the best of his abilities, and maybe get her memory back..  
  
But, something felt strange about this, it wasn't at all usual that somebody like her was trapped, and her powers could be used to free herself, but she has to come to the conclusion herself, she has to realize that her will is, as the line goes, as strong as his, that really wasn't the strange part, it was like, something terrible was going to happen, only it had already happened..  
  
He hated the feeling and wish it would go away so he could keep his full attention on Sarah..  
  
(( AN: New symbol being brought to attention... ¤= * Jareths vision..or pov * ))  
  
~ She looked up at him as he opened his eyes, seemingly from a deep concentration of some sort..  
  
" So what is this, how do I get free, can you help me? " She asked..  
  
" An illusion, by your own will, and only to a point.." he answered smiling..  
  
She rolled her eyes, great, a comedian..." Ok..fine, so what do I do first. "  
  
" Well now that you have realized part of your powers, you'll be able to make this much easier on yourself, but remember illusions are only what you make of them.." ' and you should have the power to control them..' he added to himself.  
  
" Ok, fine..so when does the illusion---" she started but then the world she was currently in disapeared and she was back above ground, everything seemed familiar but different all in the same.  
  
" Start.." she trailed off and turned around in hopes to see Jareth, but to her disapointment he was no where in sight, but for some reason, she knew that when she needed him most, he would be there..  
  
" Alrighty then...so.." she looked around at the world around her and without thought produced a crystal and asked. " Where am I and why am I here??" she asked..  
  
She heard in her mind.. ' you are home, in your world aboveground, why you are here is simple, you must find out where your true home is..'   
  
Her true home...what was that supposed to mean, some help..she snorted and then looked down a street. " ok feet, let's go.." and took off down the street, towards her, house..~  
  
Jareth on the otherhand watched her.. ' atleast she understands that she can call upon the crystals magic..' suddenly he felt a jolt of pain in his head and closed his eyes..  
  
¤ Suddenly he was no longer in his castle, he was no longer his previous age, and No longer in his world, but he was back in Vdia...he was 6 years old, and in his old room... ' what the--why am I here?? what is this?? ' he thought angrily..  
  
" Jareth! Come here please!" called a familiar voice..   
  
' mother??' he thought and hurridly ran out of the room and into the living room..  
  
" Jareth, I must talk to you.." She said smiling as he sat down on the chair next to her.  
  
" What is it mother?? " oh that sounded strange after so long..  
  
" I must leave tomorrow for Temptra's kingdom..she has requested my presence.." she finished slowly..  
  
His heart caught in his throat, that's right, my birthday is in a month, she leaves and two weeks after my 7th birthday she dies, but how.. he thought to himself..  
  
" Can I come with you? " he asked pleadingly..  
  
" No you cannot, children are not allowed in the kingdom..but remember I'll be back soon.." she smiled..  
  
" Amethyst, come out here please, I need to talk to you.." called a deeper voice, that must be Gabe. He thought bitterly..  
  
" Coming!" she called and then stood up and kissed him on the forhead, " i'll be back.. " she smiled and walked out the door..  
  
He stood there for a second, totally confused..what was going on..  
  
" Wait mother..." he tried to run to her, but woke up.. ¤  
  
He looked around, ' what was that?? ' what had happened, he'd fallen asleep? or maybe..no, nevermind, where was Sarah now..  
  
" Heading towards her house.." he questioned.. " what's going on, why is going there.." he wondered..  
  
~ Sarah looked up at the house...it was beautiful, she wondered who lived there, and then got an eery feeling of Dejavouh..like she'd been there before, she she didn't---remember, nevermind, she could rule that out, then why the dejavouh?   
  
She walked up the stairs and knocked at the door, nobody answered, but the door slid open without so much as a door turn or a squeek..  
  
' ok, that's more than a little wierd..' she thought slowly..  
  
Then she gasped as she felt a cold breeze and she turned around..  
" Jareth?? what happened where did you go? " she asked the concern in her voice plain as day..  
  
" Nothing, something ordered my attention, I had to take care of it. " he said smiling gently. " no problems at all.." he reassured..then looked around..  
" So, do you know why you are here??" he asked hoping..  
  
She shook her head slowly.. " No I can't say I do..but my feet led me here, and I think that they may know more about where i've been then me.." she grinned..  
  
He laughed and then smiled, " well, maybe there's a reason your here, does anything, strike you as..like you may know it? " he asked..  
  
She looked around.. " no, but I get an eery sense of dejavouh just being near the house.." she said thoughtfully and turned to look out a window..  
  
" Well then, maybe there's something important here.." he offered.  
  
" Maybe.." she trailed off and turned back to ask him something, but like the autumn leaves on a windy day, he had gone..for how long she wondered..  
  
So she ventured on up stairs, in hopes to find some key on a end to this ' illusion' and maybe a key to her past.. ~  
  
Jareth on the other hand left the Throne room and ended up at his quarters, upon entering he found a small crystal, one he was very familiar with, glowing ever so gently from it's place upon the shelf.  
  
" Why are you glowing.." he wondered aloud realizing that his mother had..given him that the day she left for the--  
  
¤ He's back in the past, his mother is ready to leave.. " mother mother! please let me go with you! " he cries as she walks towards the gates to the village..  
  
" No Jareth, I cannot let you come with me.." she smiled sadly at her son..  
  
Tears threatened to spill from his mismatched eyes as he looked up to her, for someone probably alot older than she looked she was truely beautiful..  
  
Shoulder length platinum blonde, almost white hair, Silvery blue eyes, she was atleast 5'9"..  
  
Gabe walked out of the house and took hold of Jareths hand.. " Come on son, we have to get to work, you'll see your mom in a while, let's go.." and he started the other way, but Amethyst caught his wrist gently..  
  
" Jareth, here, let me give you these, to reassure you.." she took off a necklace and placed it in his hands, " I'll expect this back when i return, it was given to me by a sourceress.." she smiled..and then a small blue crystal formed in her pale hand.. " take this, this is very special, I keep it with me, and there is a secret to it.." she kneeled to his level and whispered in his ears.. " It grants passage to a special world, only Vdians know of it, I want you to have it, if you ever feel lonely or worried while I'm gone, just say ' take me crystal to the world beyond reality..' and you'll be there.. " she hugged him and he hugged her back, the tears almost winning the battle..  
  
And she stood up.. " Now I must go, I'll be back very soon Jareth, take care, Gabe, remember what I told you.." she said shortly and smiled gently and turned to leave, and the wind took her out of the villages reaches and out of Jareth's grasp once more..  
  
' Mother, please don't do this to me again..I can't let you die..' he pleaded mentally then took his gaze to the crystal in his left hand and the necklace in his right.. ' I'll take care of these mother, I promise..' and went back to the house with Gabe.. ¤  
  
He'd never see her again after that, he remembered it well, why was this happening, why was HE losing grip of his reality and reliving the past..  
  
" And why are you glowing..is there something your hiding in the depths of that glowing mist? " he questioned picking up the crystal and feeling the warmth of the secret beyond the reality he knew..  
  
~ At the top of the steps she see's 3 rooms, which to look into..she wondered, she figured she'd start on the one furthest from the stairs and make her way over..   
  
So she walked down the hall and into the room, it was pretty big.. ' must be the master bedroom ' she thought to herself shrugging, it felt so..so..right, so, like she'd been here before, heck anything was possible for a girl with amnesia..  
  
She looked around and a stuffed bear on the floor..  
and suddenly in a flash she saw herself, whining and complaining about somebody being in her room, and taking the prized posession, and giving it to....the boy..   
  
She shook her head, where had that come from? she wondered curiously.  
  
But she exited the room and went to the next, it contained a crib, it was empty of course, but looked so vaugly odd.. ' When was this put here? ' Her mind wondered..   
  
Suddenly it was like, she thought that the crib was always in her parents room..  
  
Her parents room?!?! Wait, this house, it looked..was it? could it be??  
  
She ran out of the room and to the final one...opening the door she peered in..  
  
Baby I would do anything for you  
Nobody's ever treated me quite like you do   
I've wasted too much time  
I've wasted too much time  
And I'm gonna tell you what's on my mind  
Yea yea  
  
She looked around, it was familiar, almost like..   
  
She caught site of a book, laying on her bed..  
  
Walking over she picked up the book, the velvet cover soft under her touch..it resonated warmth, endurance, like no matter what happened to it, it couldn't be destroyed, mystery, wonder..  
  
Curiously she opened a book and read a few lines..Sarah? the character was Sarah? her name was sarah, and the girl described was her..what was going on??  
  
Suddenly she felt Jareths gloved hand on her shoulder and she turned around with a start..  
  
I was wrong all along  
There could be somebody like thee  
Here we are finally  
I've found my  
I've found my  
  
Gazing into his eyes she could see pain, hope and curiousity mixed into one strange feeling..  
  
" I see you've found the book Sarah.." he muttered softly..  
  
She nodded silently unable to say anything, unable to turn from his gaze, like they had locked souls instead of eyes..  
  
Suddeny Jareths eyes glazed over and he collapsed..  
" JARETH!! " she cried out and kneeled next to him, moving his head into her grasp she could feel his pulse racing...  
  
' What's happened?? ' " Jareth! please wake up please! I'm sorry for this, you don't have to help me with this illusion, I am strong, my will is strong! I can defeat this! " she pleaded in hopes that would bring him around....  
  
Maybe it'll be quite sometime  
I love you forever and we will be waiting in time  
I'm wasting no more time  
I'm wasting no more time  
I'm always gonna tell you what's on my mind  
Yea yea   
  
Suddenly tears welled in her eyes and fear took over and she started to cry, sobbing for some reasons she just couldn't understand..  
" Please! Come back to me, don't leave me here.." she suddenly realized that No, she couldn't do this alone...thought she really could..  
" Wake up.." she shook him and to avail he remained still..  
" No.." she pleaded, what happened, why had he collapsed, she could feel the warmth of the crystal at her side awaken itself..but paid no attention..  
  
oh if only she knew what was happening inside his mind, and the mistake he was about to make..  
The mistake that would ultimatly create the cold and lonely goblin king that she had defeated 6 months prior..  
  
Caressing his pale cheek softly she sniffled.. " I'm sorry for everything, Jareth, please forgive me.." she cryed again...  
  
I was wrong all along  
There could be somebody like thee  
Here we are finally  
I've found my  
I've found my X4  
  
¤ Jareth looked around, he felt weak, what happened, he was in Sarah's room last..oh no, he was weak, he must have passed out..but why? what was happening..  
  
He took a look at the crystal that was shimmering beside him the bed..  
  
Now it's easy for to see,   
Why peoples lives are so lonely?   
  
It had been 2 years since his mother had left, he knew she wouldn't return, he didn't know why and how it happened, but he knew she would never return..  
His father had turned cold since about 8 months ago, and given him the news she was killed in a battle..  
  
And you never understood,   
You never really could,   
You were wrong.   
  
What you were, what you were,   
I couldn't say.   
  
Picking up the crystal he stared into it, wondering what would happen if he left this world to the one she had told him of..  
  
'Cause you left me here behind,   
A stupid state of mind,   
And I'm lonely.   
  
Yeah, you left me here behind,   
A stupid state of mind,   
And you're gone.   
  
Why did she have to leave..why did she have to go and leave him behind!  
Why Why why??  
  
He looked around and sighed.. ¤  
  
Slowly as Sarah watched him..his pulse faded to next to nothing..  
  
He was dying inside, and she couldn't understand why..   
  
¤ He closed is eyes and concentrated on the glowing crystal...  
  
'Cause you left me here behind,   
A stupid state of mind,   
And you're gone.   
  
What you were, what you were,   
I couldn't say.   
  
It took something hard like this,   
Mistaken to resist,   
And I'm lonely.   
  
" Take me crystal..to the world, beyond reality! " he shouted and in a flurry of light and energy he dissapeared..¤  
  
and at that, his pulse faded, to nothing..  
  
She gasped and her tears dried, her heart skipped a beat, and everything came rushing back to her, memories of her past, her family, toby, the labyrinth, her friends...him, Muriah, everything it hit her so hard she about lost consiousness herself, but wait, why was..oh, the illusion, her powers..  
  
She pulled out the now brightly glowing crystal, it was bright, the life energy of Amethyst looked as if it could explode..  
  
Suddenly she knew what she should do..why she was given this crystal..  
  
" LADY AMETHYST!! " she yelled.. " I call upon you now to bring back the life of your son who has taken his own life, by will.." she beckoned in her own voice only not her own mind..  
  
Suddenly in an explosion of light a woman with shoulder length blonde hair appeared.. surrounded by tendrals of energy and light she smiled gently to Sarah and then to her son..  
  
" Jareth, you shouldn't have done what you did my child, but it was my fault.." she sighed and kneeled next to him..  
  
" Now it is time that I help you out like Lady Anika helped me out.." she turned to Sarah and whispered.. " Take care my child.." and her whisper echoed over and over repeatedly and she turned into a small crsytal of light and a sort of barrier of purple energy surrounded the unconsious Jareth and shimmered for a second before fading.  
  
Suddenly he opened his eyes and that same familiar mismatched gaze looked up to Sarah..  
  
Her eyes blurry and red from crying she gasped and in a swift motion she threw herself into his arms and started crying..   
  
I was wrong all along  
There could be somebody like thee  
Here we are finally  
I've found my  
I've found my X4  
  
Home..I know where home is...~  
  
But before she could say anything everything dissapeared and she found herself at the edge of the very same mountain she had previously saved Alissa..  
  
She remembered everything, but was it just a dream, that event...the hug, the energy...  
  
She could never love Jareth could she??   
  
" SARAH SARAH!!!" came a famliar soprano voice from a bit behind her..  
  
She turned around and saw ALissa and Hoggle and the others..  
  
" ALISSA!!!" she waved and ran over to her friend and picked her up in a bear hug giggling.. " I remember you! and hoggle and the labyrinth! everything!!" she cheered..  
  
Alissa's eyes widened and she laughed happily!  
  
" YOU REMEMBER!!! " and they hugged and hoggle and the others looked at them silently..  
  
" You's remember me sarah?? " asked hoggle  
  
" Yes dear hoggle! all of you, everything my past, my adventure, everything.. " she laughed again..  
  
And they settled down..  
  
" Well we got this back for you.." said Alissa handing the necklace over to Sarah and she put it back on..  
  
" well then..I think we should head home.." she said turning to the sun setting over the mountains edge..  
  
" yeah..but not tonight.." said alissa..  
  
" And why not??" grinned Sarah forming a crystal in her hand and smiling happily..  
  
" Crystal of light, take us back to where we came from..take us..home.." she and with that they dissapeared back to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City..  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY It's done!! after 8 day's!! and 3 songs, and alot of homework! it's done...  
  
25 pages..hope it was worth the wait..  
  
Now..for the next chapter..well I can't give the title away, but I think you'll enjoy it!!!!  
  
  
  
  



	6. True Colors

Cruel Intentions  
  
Chapter 6: " True Colors "  
  
By: * me * Sol-chan   
  
AN: I'm back! I'm hyper..and im..we'll me! lol (started 8:40 PM)  
*******************************************************************************  
Once they returned to the Gates everybody but Sarah was completely dumb founded.  
  
"Sarah!, you--but--and..I..." Alissa trailed off silently..  
  
Sarah only laughed lightly at her friend. "Somethings are better left a mystery." she said a wicked look in her eyes as they walked on through the palace.  
  
"Sarah how'd you get your memory back?" asked Hoggle.  
  
Silent for a second she replied " I had help, from a friend."   
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yes.." and with that they were silent till they reached Alissa and Sarah's rooms..  
  
"Well, fairthee well dear maidens, you should need your rest." said Sir Didymus.  
  
"Yeah, well, g'night Sarah, Alissa.." said Hoggle.  
  
"Night, Sawah, Night 'Lissa" was what Ludo said.  
  
"Goodnight everybody." The two said in sterio and smiled, then Sarah walked into her room, after dawning a nightgown and putting on a robe she looked around. She had expected Jareth to come in and say..well anything, but what she got was silence.. and it scared her.  
  
"He would've atleast come to say hello...or taunt me.." she thought then shook her head.   
  
Laying down in the dark she tried to sleep, but a glowing from the nightstand caught her attention and she looked at it. The necklace, why was it glowing, it'd been doing that for a while. Through the whole adventure in the forest it had glowed. What was it about that necklace that seemed familiar?  
  
Getting up she walked over and picked it up. As soon as it was in her grasp, it started to shine a little brighter, but then she felt a wave of panic rush over her like something was terribly wrong.  
  
So, grasping the necklace tightly in her hand she ran out of her room, subconsiously towards Jareths.  
  
Knocking on the door softly she waited for a response. 'funny...' she thought then knocked again. After a minute or so she turned the door knob, and found it was unlocked, so she walked in and the site she found scared her to death.  
  
She found him laying on the foor, ghastly pale, unconsious a bluish crystal floating above him  
  
She stood there for a second, unsure of what to do. Her feelings were a mix of fear, worry, and hate. Walking over she knelt down next to him, he really was beautiful. She had to admit to herself that no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she---she loved him.   
  
She hated how he taunted her though, the way he was always so, 'I'm better than you' about everything. Or was that just an act?  
  
"Jareth, wake up now..come on." she said softly looking at his still form  
  
Silence...  
  
"This isn't funny, if you're trying to trick me into something it's not going to work, come on get up..." she said a little more forcefully  
  
"He won't waken child." said a voice from behind sarah that made her jump.  
  
Standing up she looked at the woman. It was Eleshra. "What do you mean he won't wake up? why not?"   
  
"He's used the power of the crystal his mother gave him." she said.  
  
"The...but in my illusion, he woke up when...he's not dead...please don't say that." Sarah said and felt warm tears threatening to fall down.   
  
"Oh he's not dead, just in slumber, an eternal slumber.." replied Eleshra.  
  
"Eternal slumber...how do we wake him?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Wake him? you can't" the older woman laughed.  
  
'But I'll lose him..' thought Sarah to herself.  
  
With a flick of her wrist Jareth was in his bed. Sarah closed her eyes and felt the warmth of silence over come her body as she fell to the ground.   
  
But when she woke up the next morning, she was back in her bed, she opened her eyes with a groan rubbing her head. "Boy...what a night.." she muttered.  
  
She decided not to tell anybody about this. He'd left her in rule the first time, she would just have to take over now.   
  
So getting dressed in a purple form fitting dress that fell just above her ankles, she put her hair into a french braid, and put on the necklace, and two silver braclets.  
  
Stepping out of her room she peeked in to find Alissa still sleeping. "I'll let her rest" she said and walked till she reached the throne room.  
  
It was rather silent when she got there, so she just walked out to the Balcony and looked over the land.   
The sunrise had already begun, and it was casting a rather eery beauty over the Labyrinth.   
  
Looking back into the room she sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
And that it was...she spent half her time worrying about Jareth, and the other half attempting to keep the Goblins out of trouble and keep everything running smoothly. Which was alot harder than she thought.  
Left very little time to visit her friends, and after a while she found herself realizing just why Jareth was so, moody at times. Boy could this place be annoying.  
*******************************************************************************  
Alissa hadn't woken up till 1:30, and even then she steered clear of Sarah, there was something about her, that..was different.   
  
Remembering the way Sarah was towards the Goblin King when they first arrived here, she stopped and thought just how much her friend had turned into him in ways. She even had the make up on, 'boy if only she could see herself'. Alissa thought with amusement after a while.  
  
So she spent her time with Hoggle and the others..until late. Then when the Sun set she started back for the palace. She'd gotten accustumed to the Labyrinth and was begin to think of it as home, much more so than above ground, she'd lost her family, and Sarah had pretty much lost hers. Maybe Jareth would let them stay here forever..  
  
After a while she suddenly felt a cold chill run down her back, as if she'd passed through some sort of barrier. Suddenly she fell into darkness of her own mind.   
  
A woman stood over her still form. "Since I can't get to Sarah, you'll have to do, let's just see if Jareth is willing to risk the life of his 'girl-friends' best friend." she laughed evily and dissapeared.  
*******************************************************************************  
It wasn't until 10:30 that night that Sarah realized something was wrong. She had spent the last 3 hours with Jareth. Why? don't ask, she doesn't even know.   
  
But when she walked out to the Labyrinth to find hoggle he handed her something.   
  
It was a threat, telling Jareth (whom no one but her and Eleshra were aware of his immobility) to meet somebody outside of the Gates of the Labyrinth at 13 o'clock sharp. They had to talk.   
  
Great, what was she going to do? Jareth was in an eternal slumber and Muriah was calling him out.  
  
Remembering what Jareth had said earlier, that she had the same powers that he had, only some won't be around till she was older....she had the power of crystal formation. Maybe that would be enough to stop Muriah.  
  
So just before 13 o'clock she teleported herself just outside the gates. And could feel the coldness of the air. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
Before she could even get comfortable a sneering voice hissed behind her. "So, Jareth's sent you to deal with me has he? well that was a big mistake.."   
  
"He didn't send me, infact, he doesn't even know you're here, I'm going to deal with you once and for all." Sarah replied harshly.  
  
"Oh..like I'm scared of a mortal child." laughed Muriah as she appeared infront of Sarah with an evil smile on her face.  
  
Backstepping slightly Sarah looked at her. "I will beat you Muriah, for all the pain you've caused Jareth, and for what you put me through!"  
  
"Oh, isn't that precious! defending the Goblin King, you really do love him." said Muriah smirking.   
  
"I do not!..I just know that it's been a terrible past few days because of you, and I'm going to make you pay for it." Sarah replied harshly.  
  
"I don't think so."  
In a lightning fast move she sent a blast of energy at Sarah and she barely had time to jump out of the way.   
  
'Come on Sarah think! you have the power of the crystal..of white magic now don't you? use it!' she chided herself.  
  
Closing her eyes and consentrating as much as possible a crystal appeared in her hand, that made Muriah gasp. "How'd you do that you little brat?"  
  
"I have the same powers as Jareth now.." taunted Sarah and called out.  
  
"Crystal of Light, blind this witch!" she yelled and threw the crystal at Muriah, and an explosion of pure white light gave her enough time to dissapear into the woods. She didn't want to lead Muriah into the Labyrinth. (but she'd forgotten that Muriah couldn't go IN the Labryinth)  
  
After about 5 minute's Sarah stopped running gasping for breath, only to cry out in alarm when a blast of energy crossed her head. "Agh!" she cried out and ran again deeper into the forest.  
  
'Jareth! I could use your help right about now.'   
*******************************************************************************  
Eleshra and another woman appeared in Jareths room. "See Devona, the Eternal sleep, he used his mothers crystal...."  
  
"I see" said the woman softly as she walked over to his bedside. "He is troubled.....I sense it."   
  
Just then Eleshra realized something. She called up a crystal and saw only darkness, which meant Sarah was introuble. But she couldn't help this time. Muriah was somebody she couldn't deal with.  
  
"Jareth, you must awaken, the child, Sarah, she calls for you, she is in danger.." she whispered to her nephew.  
*******************************************************************************  
Alissa woke up, and she was in the dark, total darkness, and she was chained to something, but she couldn't tell what. "Oh gods..what have I gotten myself into this time.." she muttered and then called out.  
  
"HELP! ANYBODY HELP!" and repeated that for a while..she hoped somebody would help her..she really needed it now..  
  
And, she just felt something crawl over her foot. "Get me out of here, I hate it here! there are crawly things in here!!! get me out of here!" she started to yell again this time a little bit of desperate fear ebbing into her voice.  
*******************************************************************************  
Jareth tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He tried, but then suddenly he could open them and he was surrounded by blue mist.   
  
Looking around he couldn't move..and when he tried to, he felt as if he had been injured. Somehow, this wasn't right. This wasn't what he was expecting when he called upon the crystal.   
  
Then he heard a voice talk of a child in danger. 'Sarah?' he thought to himself.  
  
Could she be in danger? back in the other world? No, she couldn't. He would have felt it.  
  
Wouldn't he have?  
*******************************************************************************  
"Child! you shalln't live to see another day, white magic or not!" threatened Muriah.  
  
Oh the joy she would get when she saw Jareths face at the sight of his precious 'Sarah's' lifeless body.  
  
Sarah on the otherhand, hid behind a tree, hoping that she couldn't be seen.  
  
A flash of purple light next to the tree proved otherwise. "Jareth!!!! Please help me!" she cried.  
  
Then she suddenly felt a seering plain run up her spine as she felt her grip on reality sliding away from her.  
  
Falling to the ground grasping her stomache, she felt a warm wettness and a tear in her dress, she was hit..and it was taking it's toll..   
  
"Please Jareth, help me..." she whispered in a painfilled voice before falling victim to the silence of unconsiousness.  
*******************************************************************************  
Jareth suddenly felt a pain in both his head and stomache, he realized then that Sarah was in danger, but how could he awaken, and would he do it in time?  
  
Suddenly he saw a glimmer of white light through the mist, and started to walk towards it.  
  
That was another thing, he was mobile now.  
  
So as he walked closer to the glimmer of light, he could feel the pain growing more intense. Then it faded, which meant that either Sarah was healed, or she was farther away from the Goblin Kingdom than she should be.  
  
He was immobile again. Why? he didn't know, but he'd have to move again. He thought about what would happen to Sarah if he didn't wake up, and he couldn't take the pressure of thinking that his love would die if he didn't awaken from a slumber he put himself in.  
  
Suddenly with that he was mobile again, and the glimmer of light, because a form, the form of a crystal, a pure diamond crystal. it was glowing a bright white and tinted silver. What was it's purpose?...  
*******************************************************************************  
Sarah was jolted awake by a loud voice. "Wake up." she opened her eyes slowly, and realized just how hard it was for her to breath. The attack. Her stomache..  
  
Looking down she was still covered in blood, and was still bleeding at that.  
  
Before she could move she felt herself be yanked up and she cried out in pain.   
  
"Now, dear child, you'll pay for everything you've put this world through. Everything." Muriah snapped and kept a good grip on her Arm till she reached another room, it was deep grey. Throwing her to the ground she pulled out a crystal.  
  
"Let's see....why would you have the power of crystal." she said softly and then aimed it at her and a beam of purple energy hit Sarah and she cried in pain again as a surge of energy ripped through her body with piercing speed. Something inside of her suddenly rebelled. Like a warm blanket enveloping her.   
  
And just as Muriah realized what was to happen, and who this girl really was, an explosion of light sent her flying to the wall behind her and knocked her momentarily unconsious.  
  
Sarah however fell grasping her head. And started to cry, sobs wracked her body and she just cried.  
  
"Jareth..please..Help me, please, I'm scared, I--" she paused in her words as she started to cough, and realized that she coughed up a little bit of blood, that only scared her worse, and she realized the truth of this whole situation, it hit her like a stack of bricks..   
  
"I need you Jareth, please..help me..don't let me die..I'm scared." she said between gasps of breath as she cried.  
*******************************************************************************  
Feeling a strange warmth enter his body he heard the cries of his beloved, she was scared..and. He stopped, she admitted it. She needed him..  
  
With that he touched the crystal and in an explosion of white light everything around him faded to reality as he jolted up in bed.  
  
Eleshra barely had time to react when that happened, except to gasp. "Jareth, you're awake..but how.." she paused when she saw the look in his eyes.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"Where is who?"  
  
"Sarah, where is she..She's hurt, I can feel it.." he said harshly and got out of bed.  
  
"I don't know, Muriah attacked here, there was nothing I could do...I believe she's taken her to her kingdom." Eleshra stated softly.  
  
"Then we go." he said his voice leaving no space for argument.   
  
She knew that when her Nephew meant something, not to interfere..  
  
So in a flash of light they both disapeared and re-appeared outside the gates of the Labyrinth.  
  
Along with a few other guests..  
  
"Jareth?" said Hoggle "what--" he started but was interrupted.  
  
"We're going to pay Muriah a visit."   
  
"Wha? Nuh-uh, Hoggle don't leave the Labyrinth no more. I'm stayin right here.." he said, and with a huff they dissapeared..  
  
"Or..not.." he sighed as he realized where they were.  
  
Storming into the palace gates Jareth made his way stealthly towards a destination nobody knew of, but they knew only to follow.  
*******************************************************************************  
Sarah's sobs subsided just as Muriah came back into consiousness and got up.   
  
"How dare you child..how dare you! you show signs of it.. no wonder you defeated him, no wonder only he listens to you, well he won't listen anymore..you'll be dead before you get a chance to develope your full powers." she growled and stormed to the girl, picking her up by the throat she looked her in the eye then threw her to the wall.  
  
"Ow.." Sarah cried out as she slid to the ground, the world reeling before her.  
  
"You wretched little brat..there's no reason why I shouldn't kill you now.." she hissed and a crystal dagger appeared in her hands, and just before she struck, another blinding flash of light hit her and she fell backwards into the wall and felt a sharp pain up her back.   
  
Looking up she saw Jareth staring at her, mismatched gaze, pure hatred in his eyes. She knew what was next to come but it wouldn't be that easy.  
  
With a swift movement she blasted him into the wall, and he fell down.  
  
Sarah looked up through half consious tear stained eyes as Muriah advanced on her once more.  
  
Jareth struggled to get up but he felt the weakness again.  
  
Sarah on the other hand, stood up, and the world spun. She tackled Muriah, as Devona hurried to help Jareth, and Eleshra went to help Alissa.  
  
Throwing Sarah off of her she she got up and lunged for the girl dagger in hand. "You'll pay you little wretch!"   
  
Suddenly, in a flash of red, sarah let out a gasp and Muriah's evil smile widened as she twisted the knife in Sarah's stomache, making the girl cry out in even more pain.   
  
Jareth heard this and got up. Only to see Muriah pulling the knife from Sarah's stomache, and Sarah fall to the ground, first on her knees then backwards.  
  
Muriah laughed evily as she turned to Jareth, and dissapeared.  
  
Running to her side Jareth cradled her head in his lap as she looked at him through pain stricken eyes.   
  
"Sarah, don't do this to me.." he said.  
  
She could faintly hear his voice, and the expression in his eyes, she smiled sadly and then grimaced as another pain shot up her body.  
  
His voice faded into oblivion as he said "Sarah, please, don't leave me.."  
  
Reaching up with her hand she gently caressed his face, and noticed a glimmer in his eyes and then a tear trickle down his pale face.   
  
"My angel in eye shadow.." she whispered before closing her eyes and succumbing to the warmth of darkness..  
*******************************************************************************  
Finished this in about an hour..it's excrutiatingly short...and has a painful ending..I almost regret putting it up..*winces* especially with the flames I'll be getting... 


	7. The power of love

Cruel Intentions  
  
Chapter 7: "The Power of Love" (or it's nemisis, hatrid in the goblin kingdom)  
  
By: Kathy M Kidman (sol-chan to some)  
  
AN: Well...let's see...it's chapter 7 so this must mean I'm getting close to the end...*Lizzy I hope you liked the cliffy..lol* (ducks behind her chair to hide from anymore bees)  
**is now trying to get over writers block..or a serious case of self-doubt**  
  
Basically Sarah learned a few things here...that she never thought were possible..and her view on her last adventure is now changed entirely.  
  
PG: for 2 words of language (sorry liz, had to..it just fit!)  
*******************************************************************************  
Eleshra had come into the room carrying a now unconsious Alissa. She stopped at the sight before her, Jareth was cradling an unconsious Sarah in his arms. She thought about trying to reassure him that everything would turn out right, in the end. But just couldn't, not only would it be wrong to tell him something that he wouldn't believe, but in just a few seconds she would be--well best not to think of it.  
Fate had such a funny way of toying with souls.   
  
She saw a new weakness in him, and could tell that he really loved this girl. She'd never seen that in him, from anybody, counting Marissa..  
  
Letting out an audible gasp she caught Jareths attention.  
  
"What is it Eleshra.." he said his voice rather bland.  
  
She didn't know just how to put this. To be blunt? or to put it gently..."Well Jareth I don't know how to put this.." she started and sighed.  
  
He stayed silent just staring at Sarah, running a hand down her pale cheek, which made it even harder for her to relay this news to her Nephew. "Sarah's been here almost 2 weeks. And as you know, we had a little chat with the high council of the Underground."  
  
"Is there a point to this?" he snapped softly.  
  
"Yes there is.." she replied. "The point is Jareth, that they gave you exactally two weeks for you do get her fall in love with you, and to accept a marriage proposal...do you remember that?" she asks a little sarcasm to her voice.  
  
He looked back at her with a little bit of anger in his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"   
  
"I'm trying to say, that what they said was, if you didn't succeed in winning her heart over in the two weeks, that you would wed the bride who had been chosen for you a few years back, remember? You may have forgotten, but at the end of two weeks, is your birthday, and it's you're 925th one as well. Though actually you stopped ageing at 30...but I digress. If you do not have a bride chosen by YOU by that time, you were told that your arranged bride would marry you. And as it looks Sarah is out of commission.." she said softly.  
  
He looked at her with surprise, anger and plain disgust. "She is NOT dead, and she said--" he started.  
  
"It does not matter what she said, it matters what you DIDN'T say, you did not confess you're love for her Jareth. So unless you can wake her up in 2 days, and if she really loves you, and you propose to her. You'll be wed to Marissa the end of this week." she said suddenly and sighed.  
  
But before Jareth could make any comebacks, something in Sarah's necklace glowed brightly, and the light slowly made it's way through her body, enveloping her in a bright white light. Then she dissapeared, leaving Jareth quite literally, empty handed, and before he could make even the slightest sound, everybody in the room was transported BACK to the Goblin Kingdom.  
  
Looking around he was so startled didn't know how to react. "What happened??" he finally said.  
  
Eleshra bowed her head once and replied. "I do not know. But it is best you put Sarah out of your mind for now Jareth..I do believe Marissa will be coming to visit tomorrow, so you two can get acquanted with one another." said the older woman with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
He glared at her. "You expect me to-"  
  
"I don't EXPECT you to do anything Jareth. But I am telling you, perhaps ordering you to leave this alone, leave this matter be. For once just do as I say, do not question me." she said harshly and Jareth was lead back to Sarah's illusion, which he used to same line on her.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I will take Lady Alissa to the infirmary, then I have matters I must attend to." she said and turned around walking out the door.  
  
Jareth just stood there, mouth slightly ajar and a mighty interesting expression on his face.   
How could he react to that? More over, how could SHE expect HIM to forget about the person he loved with every ounce of being in his body? It just wasn't possible.   
  
He started Pacing, 'Curse that agreement.' he thought. It had been decided almost 2 weeks ago that if he could win her heart, and get her to wed him, that the already arranged marriage would be null-in-void.   
  
This was all his fault. From the very beginning! But it was Sarah's as well, she'd read the book, she KNEW of the power she held over him, how he loved her.   
  
*Then again she seemed so bent on moving through the labyrinth to save her brother that she was blinded by the attempts he made to show her his love.*  
  
He wouldn't have hurt Toby, not at all, she didn't understand he didn't WANT another Goblin around. Infact taking children, that was something he'd given up years before her. The people that wished children away, they never tried to actually challenge him, never tried to SAVE their siblings, but Sarah, she was different...she challenged him when he offered her the dream crystal. She had a fire about her that attracted Jareth right away. Her eyes enchanted him, being near her, for the first time in a LONG time he felt as if he could be himself, and he had been..after he'd given her the enchanted peach and sent her to the ball. Then was when he was truely himself, not the evil Goblin King bent on harming her precious little brother. But, as the song he'd sung to her said. The person who would give her everything and anything.  
But no, she'd thought it a diversion from her 'true goal.' then once she made it through, he had Saranaded her in the Escher room. Still she did not fault, everything he said to her fell on deaf ears.   
But she was right, he did have no power over her, for it was her who held the power. And he'd failed his first attempt.   
  
Then he pleaded with the High Council to give him one last chance, and they'd agreed. Now it was over, if he hadn't of gone to visit Eleshra she wouldn't have gotten hurt, and if she wouldn't have gotten hurt and lost her memory, the whole excursion through the forest wouldn't have happened. And if he wouldn't have taken his mothers crystal and used it..but if Sarah hadn't of taken on Muriah herself, then this whole situation would never have happened.   
  
"Perhaps it was fate..." he thought aloud. "Or perhaps Aunt Eleshra knows more than she lets on." he concluded softly.  
  
At any rate, she was right, he would have to attempt to put Sarah out of his mind for the time being, what sort of host would he be if he was moping about. 'maybe the type unsuitable for marriage?' he thought evily, then shook the idea. He then realized that his clothes still held Sarah's blood....  
  
He closed his eyes and left the room sadly.  
*******************************************************************************  
The first thing that registered in her head was pain. She didn't open her eyes, and she didn't move. All she did was realize that she was indeed in alot of pain. But she also realized that it wasn't in her stomache...where she'd been stabbed, it was in her head, and her back. She felt as if she'd been hit by a truck or something.  
  
She opened her eyes to find she was in a rather lovely room. Soft blue was the first thing that came to her eyes when she first opened them. That along with fuzz, and a painfullness associated with lack of light for a few..well however long she was out. She also noted purple curtains flowing in the breeze from an open window, and a dresser, amoung other things.  
  
"Where am i?" she asked to no-one imparticular as she sat up, only to be pushed back down.   
  
"Child you must rest.." says a soft voice, one she didn't recognize.  
  
"But..who are you?" she asked looking towards the voice, to be met by a rather lovely pair of radiant blue eyes.  
  
"I am Devona Verrana. I will be your keeper for the next day or so." the woman replied in a gentle voice.  
  
She had the same color Hair as Sarah maybe a shade or two lighter, her eyes gleaming joy.   
  
"My keeper?" she asked.  
  
"Yes..there is much you must be told about, things that must be revealed to progress." she said smiling.  
  
"Ok, so what's so important? and where's Jareth? where am I?" she asked sitting up, this time not being forced back down.  
  
"You'll find out what's important at a later time, Jareth is back at the Goblin Kingdom, and you dear child are in my kingdom the Kingdom of the Vdia."   
  
Nodding her head once, very slowly she blinked. "Ok, can you answer why I'm here? or will I find that out later too?" she asked.  
  
Laughing gently she nodded. "yes you'll find that out later. But I want you to rest some more, you've been through a lot in the past day or so, when you wake up next you should be ready to begin." she said and like Jareth had done once, put her palm to Sarah's forehead and said softly. "now sleep child.." and without hesitation Sarah's eyes fell shut and she slowly fell back to the bed, asleep.  
  
Behind Devona, a voice said softly. "Do you think this will work out? I mean do you think she'll understand what's to happen? Will she actually let us progress?"   
  
"Yes, Eleshra I do believe she will.." replied Devona.  
*******************************************************************************  
What seemed like half an hour later, Sarah woke up to silence, save for purple and reds dancing across the normally blue backdrop the room. How long had she been asleep?   
  
She was soon to be answered. "Goodmorning child, thought you'd never wake up.." said a familiar voice from a certain direction. Clearing the morning sleepiness she looked towards the direction of the voice and found it coming from the doorway.   
  
There stood Devona, she was wearing a Sky Blue dress that fell to her ankles and flared and fit her already petite form making her seem even smaller, her Normally waist length brown hair was up into a french braid. She wore golden dream catcher earrings, and looked to be in her twenties when in the make-up.   
  
"Well, I'm taking I slept through the night?" questioned Sarah.  
  
"That and longer. You slept for nearly 2 days." she said a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"   
  
"Not necessarily, I know you are a quick learner, we shall just have to work faster than planned." Devona said smiling.  
  
"But why?? what the devil is going on here?" Sarah exclaimed throwing the covers off of her and getting up. She felt surprisingly energetic.  
  
"All in due time Sarah..all in due time.." said Devona looking at the younger girl. "Now before we proceed any furthery why don't we get you into something a little more suitable than a nightgown." she said smiling and led sarah into the large closet.  
  
After a few minutes Devona helped Sarah into the outfit they agree'd on and she'd fixed up her hair.  
  
Looking in the mirror after showing Devona Sarah smiled. She was wearing a sparkling white dress that, like Devona's fell just about her ankles and flaired, and a small trane fell behind her feet showing white zip up ankle boots *after of course, Sarah explained she wasn't very good in high heels..* Hair pulled back into a french braid, and make-up that reminded her strangely of a certain Goblin King was topped off with a Silver Tiara and diamond earrings, as well as the ever famous necklace.  
  
Except for height she was an exact replica of Devona, but she didn't quite notice.  
  
Nor did she recognize the look of sadness that crossed the older womans face as she watched Sarah eying herself in the mirror.  
  
"Devona...this is--BEAUTIFUL! Thank you!" she cried happily.  
  
"No need for thanks child, come, let us begin." she said and led Sarah out of the chamber room and dow a hallway.  
  
After a few minutes of silence they came to a doorway, upon opening it there was Eleshra along with another female..  
  
"You're from my illusion..." Sarah breathed.  
  
"Yes I am Sarah.."  
  
"Your name...it's Amethyst right? this-" she said her hand going to the necklace, "this is your's isn't it?"   
  
Nodding softly she walked to Sarah and put her hands on the younger girls shoulders. "It is, but it's your's now, as well as a few other, secrets that are about to be revealed, but we must work quickly. I promise you Sarah, everything will work out fine, fate is such a wonderful thing." she said her eyes dancing with mystery. "For no matter what twists and turns you make, you always end up right where you belong." she smiled thoughtfully and led Sarah to a chair.   
  
"Now sit child, we have much to discuss."   
*******************************************************************************  
The morning found Jareth rather moody. Though it was hidden by a rather fake smile he had fixated on his face. Today was the day that Marissa would be visiting his kingdom. (curse the agreement..) And unfortunatly, the first day he would be forced to spend without Sarah.  
  
As the day progressed Alissa made her way back to consiousness and Hoggle and the others visited sometimes, most deciding to stay out of Jareths way because they knew that he was in a horrible mood.  
  
Once 6 o'clock came 2 goblins announced the arrival of Marissa. "Announcing her lady Marissa Vangoulan."  
  
And in through the door stepped a rather attractive female. About 26, short deep purple hair and silver eyes, a form fitting dress that fell to her knees and was Midnight Blue, she was wearing a Silver Tiara and silver studded earrings. Looked to be the same height as--Sarah..  
  
She curtsied to him and he retured the gesture with a bow. How he was going to hate this.  
  
Walking over to him she smiled. "Hello Jareth, so nice to finally meet you after 3 years of engagement." she said her voice teasing slightly.  
  
"Yes..a pleasure to meet you as well." he said with a forced smile and they went to eat supper.  
  
Alissa had made her way softly into the room, Jareth gave her a look and she smiled sympathetically and fixed herself something small to chew on in her chambers and left quietly and quickly. But unfortunatly not unnoticed.  
  
"Jareth..who was that?" said Marissa a slight jealousy slipping into her voice.  
  
"Who was who?" asked Jareth setting his wine down.  
  
"That girl, that human girl, I thought you never allowed human's into your kingdom? Do you like this girl?" she said sounding now rather jealous.  
  
"No, that's Alissa, she's..an acquaintance of a friend of mine, who's here visiting from Vdia, she'll be no bother to you while you are visiting." he said sensing her jealously and wondering just how much of this he would be able to stand.  
  
She looked at him, then sighed. "Alright. But I'd like to have an engagement ball tomorrow night. To Celebrate, invite everybody. And that Alissa girl, she can come if she wants.." she said smiling.  
  
He smiled as well, a rather forced smile but a smile it was.   
  
But as the day progressed, she became a bit more...better to be around, the more she saw of Alissa, the less Jealous she became, mostly because Alissa would kinda glare at Jareth evily from time to time. He knew why and she didn't. And whenever she brought it up, he put it off to her being bored.  
  
By the time twilight hours came around Jareth had actually forgotten about Sarah, and Marissa was actually having a good time, once they both relaxed, it wasn't so bad.  
  
After a quiet dinner, which Alissa had decided to make an appearance, she was very quiet and sullen, and nobody could get her to talk. Not even Marissa, she TRIED to get her to talk but Alissa just muttered out "i'm not feeling well" or "I'm not up to talk" and would continue to eat.  
  
By 11:30 Jareth was worried about her. She didn't eat much, and she didn't even stay for dessert, silently she excused herself and hurried out of the room.  
  
Marissa sat there stunned. "Well, Jareth, whatever is the matter with her?"   
  
Looking at the empty doorway in concern he sighed. "I don't know, I'll show you to your chambers then go see if I can get her to tell me what's wrong." he said worry plain in his otherwise emotionless voice.  
  
So once he showed her to her room, he bowed and dissapeared to just infront of Alissa's doorway.   
Rapping on it slightly he said aloud. "Alissa, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Alissa, I know very well that you're in there." he said.  
  
Following another period of silence. "What do you want Jareth."   
  
He opened the door. "To talk to you.." he said softly.  
  
"About what?" she said keeping her face turned away from him.   
  
He smiled sadly. "What's the matter Alissa?"   
  
He took a step forward and started to say something but was cut off.   
  
"You've forgotten about her!" she accused getting up and turning around to face him, revealing tear stained eyes.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Forgotten...forgotten who?"  
  
"Sarah, You jerk! You've forgotten Sarah, nevermind the fact you didn't even TELL me or the others what happened! How could you be so heartless! I thought you loved her!" she shouted her fists clenched and fresh tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
He didn't know how to reply to this. "I haven't forgotten Sarah, how could you even suggest such a thing Alissa, I'm just trying to be hospitable to Marissa." he tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah, then you're going to marry her, and send me back Aboveground, how the hell am I going to explain to Sarah's parents that their daughter just dissapeared?!?! That she left in a flash of light BACK underground because she loved the king of the goblins, only he let her get KILLED and he didn't even have to heart to tell anybody! That he FORGOT about her after another woman waltzed into his life." she spat angrily and as if all the energy in her body left her she fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body. All the unvented anger of the past few days flooding out in waves of tears and muttered apologies..  
  
She kept muttering about how it was her fault.  
  
Stunned Jareth watched her for a second before walking over and kneeling down next to her, she looked up at him and he pulled her into a hug, much like something he would have done with Sarah. He'd grown to think of Alissa as sort of a younger sister. "Alissa, it's not your fault, things happen..I'm not going to send you back above ground if you wish to stay." he said softly.  
  
She cried for a bit longer before choking and then coughing from crying so hard. Without looking up she said softly through sniffling. "It is too my fault, this whole thing started with me, I was the one who came over at 6 o'clock in the morning 2 weeks ago, sobbing like you see me now, crying over my family's death. I'd run away and asked Sarah if I could live with her, and she said yes. After she came back I'd pulled out MY Labyrinth book and wanted to act out part of it, cause I wanted to see if it would really work..you know the lines??" she stopped and sighed gathering her thoughts. After a moment she continued. "Well it didn't work for me, of course I over acted it and skipped a few lines..never had a knack for acting. But Sarah, I asked HER to try it, she agree'd somewhat reluctantly."  
  
"Probably wondering if the lines still worked.." he muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, well without the book she said the lines with such amazing accuracy it was like she'd said it before.." she added.  
  
"And she had." he muttered.  
  
"Well, when she got to the part about wishing the goblins would take..well that whole thing, that's when we came here..and it was all my fault that Muriah got to her, I let her alone. And it was my fault Muriah called her or you, out. I'd been wandering, apparently she got to me. This is all my fault one way or another..and now she's dead because of me.." with that she started to sob again.  
  
He didn't know what to say after this. He had indeed forgotten about Sarah for a while. But he was trying to keep his attention on Marissa so she wouldn't get offended, was that so wrong? he sighed, yes it was..  
"Please Alissa, you're going to make yourself sick, I can't allow you to worry yourself over something that wasn't your fault...please forgive me for this." he said and before she could say anything put his palm to her forehead, and said "Sleep...child, you'll thank me in the morning.." and then picked up her now unconsious body and lay her in her bed, covering her up he smiled. She took blame like Sarah did, no wonder they were best friends, two of a kind. "Sleep well Alissa." and with that he left the room shutting the door.  
  
The next day was planning and preparation for the engagement party.  
*******************************************************************************  
"What are we going to talk about? What is it that I'm supposed to know? is there something about Jareth?" she asked confusion in her voice.  
  
"Not about Jareth child, about you.." said Amethyst who slowly looked at Devona.  
  
"About me?"   
  
"Yes child, you aren't who you seem." said Eleshra.  
  
"What am I a ghost?" said Sarah sarastically.  
  
Devona smiled, she had her dry humor.   
  
"No child, but you are not mortal either." concluded Amethyst.  
  
This threw Sarah for a loop. "Wha--I'm..not?"   
  
Shaking her head Eleshra smiled. "No child, you aren't...there's something special about you that's sets you apart from Mortals, and even us."   
  
"What's that suppsed to mean? What am I?" asked Sarah now getting quite annoyed.  
  
"You are, like Lady Amethyst, Vdian, but you are also part.." she stopped unsure if she should say anything.  
  
Devona nodded her along.  
  
"Part Corenthian." FInished Amethyst when it was apparent Eleshra would not.  
  
"So I'm not mortal? but I'm not...I'm..what's Corenthian.." now she was lost.  
  
"You are, like Jareth, Immortal, you have the power of white magic, but you also have the powers of blue magic, or the powers of the nature and time." she said smiling.  
  
Closing her eyes she couldn't believe this. "But, my father..he told me-"   
  
"You're father, is you're real father." said Devona finally speaking up.  
  
"Huh?" Sarah turned around to face her. "How do you know my father?" she asked.  
  
"I should ask you, do you remember your mother?" Devona said as Sarah got up and walked over to her.  
  
Still for a second.."Well, she left my father when I was two years old..but she was very pretty from what I remember, long brown hair, pale skin..." she looked at Devona and gasped, she finally caught it.  
  
"Big blue eyes that could take in the world..Sarah..." she said softly.  
  
"What are you trying to say.." she muttered.  
  
"Don't be dense child.." said Devona.  
  
"I'm not dense, this just can't be real." said Sarah softly.  
  
Devona laughed softly. "It is..and I can prove it."   
  
"How?" asked Sarah.  
  
"How? Well...let's see, when you turned 11 you wanted to get your ears pierced, but your father wouldn't let you. He said you were too young for something like that..." she started.  
  
"Easy, anybody could have guessed that." Said sarah interrupting her.  
  
"BUT, you went behind his back, and snuck to the mall and had your best friends older sister pierce them for you, or she started too, she wouldn't really. You stopped her and started to cry telling her that the permission slip was just a fake and that you really didn't have permission, she took you home. You were grounded for 2 weeks." Devona finished leaving Sarah dumbfounded, her father had told no one of that.  
  
"Mother?" she said softly her eyes wide with confusion and wonder.  
  
Nodding softly Devona pulled her into a hug, "yes Sarah..I am your mother.." she murmured.  
  
"But how..he's only--"  
  
"It was a fling, a trick on my part, I was angered with the person I had been courting, and whom was soon to be my husband after a while. But not before I married your father and had you. Sarah, from the day you were born, to you're first day of school..I've watched you grow into the most amazing person. I'd hoped you wouldn't inherit my-zest for..well fantasy, but I saw at an early age that no matter how hard we tried to hide it, you'd some how end up back in the underground. I just never expected it to be under these circumstances.." she finished smiling slightly.  
  
"So you're saying the reason that I've spent my life day dreaming of other worlds, of being in a place with magic and creation, is because I'm part of it?" Sarah asked with a wierd expression on her face.  
  
Eleshra and Amethyst stood back watching the scene between the mother and daughter and smiled. Whispering to eachother they said. "I never expected Devona's daughter to turn out like this, to love Jareth.." "I know, my son, he's been through so much in his life, Sarah was the first person who ever brought life back to him, in a way I've never seen before." said Amethyst smiling softly.  
  
Devona just looked over her daughter. "Yes, you are a part of it. And it's normal for you to have those feelings..sometimes when I was aboveground i felt so lonely, bored, like something was missing from my life.." she finished.  
  
"Really??" this caught Sarah by surprise because those were her exact feelings. "You know, I've always wanted to be in a world like this, the ones described in fairytales, with Magic, Goblins, Kings and Queens..but, I always thought it was just something out of my dreams." she paused as if unsure if she should continue. "Karen, she'd yell at me because I spent most of my time in the park acting out lines from books. I always felt so right when I was in my own world.." she muttered a soft smile covering her face. "but then.." she trailed off.  
  
"Then it happened for real. You wished you're little brother Toby away, wishing it WOULD happen, but thinking it wouldn't. You were the first one to actually make it through the labyrinth, gods, you were the first one to even really get INTO the labyrinth." she paused and Eleshra continued.  
  
"Jareth, at first he saw you as a challenge, somebody to give him a good game. But then I think he realized how much he was attracted to you. Like others, he wanted to teach you a lesson, never to do this again, to have you mature as you made your way through the Labyrinth.." she chuckled softly. "He just didn't count on you actually making it as far as you did in the time you did. Sarah, you, as he said once before "turned his world.' upside down. He'd never felt love for anybody, especially after Amethyst here died. And after he used the crystal she so frivolously gave him." she said her voice a little sharper towards the woman standing in the back drop.  
  
"But..I don't understand, in the book, everything he did was some sort of illusion, trying to keep me from my true goal." said Sarah going back to her initial doubts, not completely conviced that the King of the Goblins could love HER.  
  
"Sarah, though he could have gone with out drugging you, the ball, that was the only time when he could truely be himself. Be a gentleman and not an evil Goblin King bent on taking your brother away. In a way, it was sort of a proposal, he promised you the world."  
  
Sarah sighed. "And I ignored it." that melody, she could hear it again, hear his voice.  
  
"In the escher room Sarah, do you remember that?" asked Devona.  
  
"Yes..I do." 'both times.' at that thought she looked up. "Why'd I jump off the escher room not too long ago only to wake up in my bedroom?" she asked.  
  
Eleshra smiled. "That room, oh dear, how to explain it. I saw you do that, remember part of your past and then jump. After you jumped I made a spell to send you back to your room before you hit the floor." she finished.  
  
"Oh.." was all she said. "so what's so special about the Escher room?"   
  
"Well..you were too fast Sarah, you caught up with him, it was the last thing he could do." said Eleshra.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Serenade you..he tried to capture your heart once more, but you held out. Actually I'm proud of you, Jareth used to be a tad spoiled. You taught him to work for something he wants. Hell, you taught him to strive, he hasn't quit yet." finished Eleshra with a smile.  
  
Now Sarah was blushing.   
  
"Isn't that adorable" murmured Amethyst with a smile. "But really, girls, let's stop embarresing the poor child and finish up with this whole explanation."  
  
"Right then. Sarah.." Eleshra trailed off, she'd forgotten what she was going to say. "Umm..somebody help me out here."  
  
"What she's trying to say is.." said Devona leading Sarah back to the seat she started out in. "You're last adventure to the underground, probably awoke..new feelings inside you, matured you a little, but awoke the need to be back here. I'm glad it did, and happy that you're back here, but you know what you must do after we finish here." she finished smiling softly.  
  
"What--" Sarah was looking at her. "Ohhh.." realization hit her and she smiled as well.."I can't believe I actually..oh this is..man this is great!" she laughed softly.   
  
"Well, then, I suppose you should getting back.." said Devona a sad smile crossing her expression.  
  
"Oh..D-mother.." said Sarah who got up and hugged the older woman.   
  
Amethyst and Eleshra smiled. "We shall see you soon Sarah....take care.." and with that the girl dissapeared to her room.  
  
"Should we have told her sister?" asked Eleshra.  
  
"No...it's best she does this on her own..I just hope nothing interrupts her from her goal." said Amethyst with a worried expression as they looked into the crystal Devona had formed.  
*******************************************************************************  
The day had passed quickly, and everything had been set for the party. Everybody was invited and Jareth wondered if everybody would show up on such short notice..  
  
"ooh Jareth! this is so exciting!" said Marissa as she ran into the ball room, looking at everything then turning to him.  
  
"Yes.." he muttered softly.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you not happy about this?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I am Marissa, I am.." he said trying to look as if in a good mood.  
  
She smiled softly and slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a small kiss. "Don't worry, everything'll pick up once twilight hits.." she said and giggled going off to talk to some others.  
  
He stood there with a wierd expression on his face. It was 7o'clock now. In 21 hours he and Marissa would be wed.   
*******************************************************************************  
Sarah had decided to get into a really fancy dress, and she had found Garnet who had been wandering the halls. The young goblin gasped and surpressed a scream at the site of Sarah.  
"But you're supposed to be--I thought you were...oh dear.."   
  
"Hey, Garnet what's wrong?" asked Sarah helping the female goblin into her room and to a chair so she could rest.   
  
"Lady Sarah, you're supposed to be dead." said Garnet bluntly.  
  
Gasping Sarah nearly fell off the bed as she sat down on it. "Dead?!? But I've only been gone a few, wasn't i?...How--" now she was dumbstruck.   
  
The two stared at eachother for a second before Sarah broke the tense silence. "What's going on tonight? I've heard no noise for over 2 hours.." she asked.  
  
"Oh..it's the engagement ball for Jareth and Marissa.." said Garnet non-shalauntly before realizing just who she was talking to.  
  
All the blood drained from her face as she repeated what Garnet said through her mind over and over. "Jareth's...getting married.." she started to breath a little deeper as if completeing the task was too difficult. "He's--he's getting--married.." she repeated again and leaned over. Why was she reacting like this. Maybe because she thought he loved her. She thought that he had promised her the world..Or maybe it was because she loved him. She realized that she really loved him.  
  
Garnet got up and went to her side immediatly. "Please, calm down..do not make yourself sick. Oh I shouldn't have told you this news..I'm so sorry Lady Sarah, please forgive me." she said with worry plain in her voice.  
  
Once she got her breathing back under control and the spots that had clouded her vision dissapeared she looked at Garnet. "Don't-..Don't worry, I'll be fine..I'm just--I don't know, I kind of expected another version of my life to take over." she said softly.  
  
"..."   
  
At her silence Sarah smiled. "I just remembered what Eleshra said..and now I realized something, not all stories have happy endings. It wouldn't be fair, I'm not living a fairytale I'm only underground..So Jareth has the right to marry somebody else, and I'll have to go back above ground..of course, this is all true." she was now babbling, she just had to keep talking. "I don't know, maybe it's all just a dream, Devona's not really my mother, I don't really have magic powers..I'm not really here and Jareth doesn't really love me, everything's just going by as if it's just a dream, maybe a nightmare, I'll wake up in the morning or very soon and I'll be back in room." she said started to cry for some reason. Why? maybe she didn't want it to be true, she didn't want to see Jareth with anybody else. She wanted him to love her.  
  
This threw the young goblin for a loop, she didn't know how to react to this, except for the one way she knew how. "Sarah, please don't cry. I don't like it when my friends are sad..." she said softly.  
  
Sniffling Sarah looked up to her and smiled. "I'm sorry Garnet, I didn't mean to do this. To sound totally off my rocker" she said sadly.  
  
"Tis ok lady Sarah, but please, I think you should go to the ball.." she started  
  
"What?!? and face Jareth and his new wife?" she exclaimed.  
  
"No, to face Jareth and His--umm to visit Jareth and his fiancee' maybe say hello...Say hi to Jareth.." she said a mischievious look in her eyes.  
  
She got a wierd expression.. "you're not suggesting..I break them up...are you?"  
  
"No...technically they aren't together until 13 o'clock tomorrow, you could, perhaps...stop them from marrying..it's just an engagement ball, they don't marry until then so, you know...just slip in there, catch Jareths eye, and I can guarantee everything'll be over for him and Marissa.." said Garnet happily then realized it was about midnight now. the ball would be over soon. "Well then we should get you ready for the ball, what would you like to wear?" she asked.  
  
Sarah smiled a little and created a crystal. "I want to wear the same outfit I wore, the last time I was at a ball with Jareth.." and in a flash of blinding white light there she stood, in the exact same dress she wore. Her hair done up the exact way..except she was still wearing Amethyst's necklace. She twirled around for Garnet.  
  
"Wow...that's a beautiful dress Sarah..well, let's go..we should get to the ball quickly." she said and lead Sarah out of the room and down a few corridors..  
  
After a while they came to two glass double doors. And Sarah pushed one open to find the ball room, much like the one she remembered from her illusion, and again with the masks. Oh this was going to be torture.  
  
She whispered a thanks to Garnet then made her way through the crowed, she had to find Jareth and soon..but everybody was looking at her again, she felt awfully paranoid knowing that 10's or 100's of eyes were on her.   
  
Turning around she caught glimps of Alissa dancing with somebody, but she couldn't catch her friends eye. So turning around she continued on. She caught a glimpse of the clock, and like before it said 12:10 about. Boy, she was getting wave after wave of dejavu. Finally she caught a glimps of him, the blonde hair was unmistakable. She smiled then caught sight of who he was with. Boy was she pretty..  
  
'Great, i can't compare to that..' she sighed miserably, only to be knocked into by two people dancing. She stepped back with a surprised yelp. "Sorry.." she said and felt a familiar pair of eyes on her, but she couldn't turn around. As the song ended another began, she didn't quite realize, but it was a song that she remembered (Actually it's the song "Sarah" from the soundtrack)  
  
She heard somebody say something like "where are you going?" but payed no attention, because just after she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around and Jareth had a strange expression on his face.   
  
Smiling nervously she looked into his eyes which were full of curious wonder. "I'm back.."   
  
He smiled softly to her in silence as the music picked up a little and suddenly she was pulled away from him by two more people dancing. "Jareth!" she called out. But of course he was no where in sight.  
  
"What? did I eat a drugged peach again?" she asked herself as she looked around.   
  
Closing her eyes she turned around began to move in a direction only to walk into somebody, opening her eyes she gasped. "Where'd you come from??" she asked.  
  
Softly he replied. "I'd ask you the same thing, but right now I have something I must do.." he said and the music from the song died. To be replaced by yet another one. This one sending a strange feeling of happiness through her mind.  
  
He extended his hand to her and she took is nervously. People where still dancing around them, but she couldn't see his fiancee' anywhere.. She turned her gaze with a bit of guilt, but then upon looking at Jareth realized he didn't really love the girl, he loved her, just by the look in his eyes.   
  
He pulled her into his arms and they started dancing softly.. "this time I'm going to get it right." he murmured before starting to sing softly.  
  
There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Opened and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
  
There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
  
She couldn't believe this, he was singing to her, and she wasn't drugged, yet he was the exact same person as he had been the last time they were in this position. In the exact same outfit no less, boy this was wierd..the way he looked at her make her wonder if he ever could have loved Marissa..or ever hated her..The way he sang, Eleshra was right! oh what a fool she'd been to believe that he could ever--  
  
Twirling her once he continued.  
  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down  
  
Falling  
(As the world falls down) Falling down  
Falling in love  
  
This was just too much for her. She saw everybody stop dancing this time. And she also caught the expression on her friends face when they met eyes for a second. This was too good to be true..could he really love her? Could he actually return the feelings that for so long she'd been harboring deep in her mind, the feelings that haunted her dreams...this scene, she'd dreamt of it for so long...  
  
I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers 'til now  
We're choosing a path between the stars  
I'll lay my love between the stars  
  
As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down  
  
Falling  
(As the world falls down) Falling down  
Falling in love  
  
She'd never really payed attention to the lyrics the last time.. now she did..and the words almost brought tears to her eyes. But she hid them. She saw him smile at her in understanding, he realized that now she was paying attention, now she was ready to listen...ready to understand.   
  
Falling  
(As the world falls down) Falling  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling in love..  
Falling...  
Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
As the word falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
(Falling, falling, falling)  
  
As she was wondering what would happen to Marissa, she looked up at Jareth.. and then slowly as the music died off he bent down and as if she were dreaming their lips brushed in a soft and simple kiss. She closed her eyes. 'If I'm dreaming, boy I never wanna wake up again..' she thought then opened her eyes. Everybody was staring at them.   
  
Blushing a deep shade of Crimson she looked down at the floor, then back at Jareth, then around. Now where was Marissa...that concerned her. She hadn't seen her the whole time they danced..something was wrong, and she felt it in the gut of her stomache, she turned to say something to Jareth but he pulled away.. "I'll be right back Sarah.." he muttered softly.  
  
"But--" she started only to be hushed as he placed a gloved finger on her lips.   
  
"It'll be alright. I've gotten word of..an unexpected visitor." his face showed dissaproval but then he bowed slightly and turned away, leaving her to the stares of almost a hundred people, one with a particular venem that sent something along the lines of blinde fear down Sarah's back.. This was something she hadn't wanted to happen...  
  
Alissa rushed over to her, and pulled her into a hug like she'd never let go. "You're alive! Sarah I can't believe it! I really can't believe that you're alive!!" the girl started to cry.  
  
"Hey, shhh shh Alissa, please.." she pulled her friend out onto a balcony and tried to get her to calm down. "Please stop crying Ali, I'm fine ok?" she said and smiled.  
  
Alissa stopped and sniffled slightly. "I know, but you were, I--we all thought--oh Sarah!" she cried and threw her arms around her best friend.  
  
Smiling softly she hugged her friend then grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. Then realized how close it was to 13 o'clock. "Stop crying Alissa, I'm fine, you're fine, everythings going to be ok alright?"  
  
Nodding the girl replied "alright." and smiled.  
  
What they didn't realize was somebody had watched them, had watched the whole scene...but they didn't notice, Sarah started to say something about how she loved Jareth, she finally realized it, and how now they'd never have to leave, they could stay here forever...  
  
But that was soon to end when a girl of about 26 walked out onto the balcony, her hair was short and a deep purplish color, with a dress to match. It was form fitting and fell to a flare passed her feet. She had an evil expression in her eyes. " You know..Sarah, me and you..we aren't that different..infact we have something incommon.." she said looking the younger girl up and down. She could see why Jareth might be slightly attracted to her. Young, that innocent look, but of course she was no comparison to herself.   
  
Alissa had fallen deathly silent in fear, and Sarah had a wierd expression in her eyes, then she realized what was happening something bad. Something really bad. "W--What's that.." she mustered out.  
  
" Well even thought I'm not mortal, I do have a power..the same power that brought you here..and much like Jareth, I run my own labyrinth. A labyrinth alot more painful than his. More terror striking. You see, I'm the queen of nightmares, my labyrinth, is in the mind, which one hitch, I control it... And you Sarah are about lose. " she said menicingly backing Sarah to the edge of the balcony as if ready to push her over. "Cause Jareth is mine.." she hissed evily. "I saw you dancing with him...he kissed you, I can't believe you came back...you evil little wretch..well no matter.." she smiled evily.  
  
Sarah could hear the chimes for 13 o'clock striking   
  
1......2......3......  
  
Pulling out a green crystal she smiled wickedly as she through it in the air and chanted something softly under her breath.   
  
6.......7........8........  
  
It fell slowly to the ground and Sarah watched it, a strange feeling overwhelming her senses, she felt weak, a throbbing her head that was defening..  
  
11.......12.......13........  
  
At the 13th chime 2 things happened.. Jareth re-appeared near the balcony, and Sarah fell to the ground unconsious..  
  
"Sarah!" two voices called as a feeling of dread set itself in Jareth. He looked at Marrisa..then at Sarah.   
  
Alissa looked heart broken and horror struck. "Sarah.." the girl whispered and sunk to her knees trying to shake the girl away.  
  
Jareth joined her side and looked at Sarah. "What have you done to her Marissa.." he hissed.  
  
"She solved you're labyrinth in 13 hours, we'll just see if she can solve mine.." she laughed darkly. "Only this time Jareth, the stakes are higher than ever before.."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean." asked Alissa fearing the answer.  
  
" Since I can't have you're love Jareth, I've decided to up the stakes passed pain..Now sweet little Sarah, is playing for her life.." said Marissa a snake like smile entering her face as she laughed.  
*******************************************************************************  
Oo; am I evil or what?? lol two TERRIBLE cliffy's in 2 chapters in a row lol... :):):):) 


End file.
